


Jude Porter and the Next Generation

by Gamer_AlchemistZ, White_Lightning



Series: Jude Porter Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamer_AlchemistZ/pseuds/Gamer_AlchemistZ, https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Lightning/pseuds/White_Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude Porter is a boy who didn't really seem like much. That is, until he found out he was a wizard. He is kicked out of his home and finds himself living with other wizards as he starts his first year of Hogwarts. There he meets James Potter and the two become inseparable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

Jude Porter and the Next Generation

Jude Porter was a odd child. He never had any friends. He didn't have parents; not that he could remember anyway. He spent his days by himself, wondering when his life was going to get better. He would wish, and wish, and wish, but nothing good ever came out of just wishing.

Jude lived with a man named Piers Polkiss. He never liked him really. The man only took him in because he thought he'd get more money if he had a child with him. The man didn't take care of him, he didn't feed him, and he didn't even really notice he was there most of the time.

Jude thought he was lucky. He was only two years old when he lost his parents. Apparently it was a fire that killed them and burned down his house. It explained the burn scars on the majority of his back, ending on the back of his neck. His other family members probably thought he was dead, that's why they never came to find him.

There were some things Jude couldn't explain about himself though. Like when Piers would cut his hair, leaving many bald spots, it always remained the same the next day. When Piers would appear drunkenly at his door, trying in vain to open it, it was always locked even if Jude was asleep. When Jude realized his eye sight was going south, he knew he couldn't ask Piers for glasses. Thick framed glasses appeared by his bedside the next morning for him. Fortunately, Piers didn't question it. Whenever it would pour rain or snow would cover the entire house, Jude was never cold. He was always warm. He didn't know how to explain it.

…

"Porter!" Piers called to the sleeping boy, "Oi, Porter!"

Jude sat up, rubbing his eyes, "What, Piers?" The 11 year old had spent last night trying to get Piers to go to sleep after he came home drunk. Again. For the 5th time that week. It was only Wednesday.

"I thought I said to grab the mail," Piers yelled through the shut door. "That's your one job. I would expect you to do it."

Jude rolled his eyes, grabbing his badly taped glasses and put them over his tired blue eyes. He ran a hand through his messy black hair and walked out the door. He walked past Piers, dodging his hand, and walked outside. His ratty clothes were no help against the sharp wind, but he wasn't cold.

He flipped through the papers, not very intent on reading them. He never got mail. Even the mail from school was addressed to Piers.

One of them caught his eyes. He blinked confusedly. It read, _Mr. Jude G. Porter, the small bedroom under the hole in the roof._ It said the address and everything.

"What've you got, Porter?" Piers grabbed the mail, putting his hand on the distracted boy's head and pushing him away, "What's this, eh? Someone finally wants to talk to you."

"Give it back," Jude commanded quietly.

Piers chuckled, ripping the letter open. As he read it, Jude could see the anger growing in his eyes. He threw the letter on the table, glaring at the boy, "What's this now, Porter? You been sending letters to this school?"

"What? No," Jude shook his head quickly. "I don't know what it is. I just got it today."

"You're a freak," He gripped the boy's hair, growling in his face, "Just like Potter and his family. Just a bunch of freaks."

Jude could feel the sting of pain from where his hair was being roughly handled. He tried not to be intimidated by the older male, "Why are you so mad? If you let me go to the school, you'll never have to see me again."

"Yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you?" Piers threw him to the floor, putting his foot on his back. "Well guess what, boy. I'm not letting you have your way."

He kicked him in the stomach. Jude wheezed, holding his stomach. He crawled painfully towards the living room in hopes to get away.

Piers grunted, flipping the boy over easily. He gripped his chin tightly, "You will not be going to that school, you hear me? I will not house a freak." He punched him in the face causing the younger male's nose to bleed over the floor. His glasses cracked under the man's hand as well.

"Leave me..." Jude felt something roar in his chest. "Alone!"

The fireplace burst to life, striking Piers in the face. While he was distracted, Jude got up, limping to the kitchen and grabbed the mail. He could hear Piers as he ran out, "PORTER! DON'T BOTHER COMING BACK!"

Jude wasn't going back even if his life depended on it. He was sure of it.

…

He didn't know how far he walked. He didn't even remember walking. He didn't remember anything other than running out of the house and never looking back. He licked his chapped lips, clutching his letter tightly.

He sat down on the cold ground, coughing roughly. The door opened to the place he was leaning against and a burly man exited. He belched before he turned to Jude, "Ay lad, what are you doing here?"

Jude gestured to his dry throat, indicating his thirst. The burly man chuckled, "You're lucky you stopped by the Leaky Cauldron. Mrs. Longbottom will give you something to drink." He helped the dark haired boy up and ushered him inside the pub.

Jude breathed deeply, taking in the warm air that soothed his throat, "Oi, Longbottom."

The blonde woman at the bar glanced up at him questioningly. When she noticed the young boy by his side looking worse for wear, she rushed to his side. She shooed the elder male away, "Come here, dear. I'll get you something to wipe off the blood."

Jude furrowed his brow, putting a hand to his nose and could feel the stickiness of his blood. He grimaced before turning to the woman again, "Mrs. Longbottom," He croaked, his eyes watering from his dry throat working against him.

She smiled, "Call me Hannah, love." She gripped his chin softly and wiped the blood away from his nose with a wet wash cloth, "What happened here?"

"Bad man," Jude coughed roughly. "Was very mad because of the letter I got."

"Who gets mad over a letter?" Hannah asked incredulously.

"Said I was like Potter," Jude swallowed, showing her his letter. "Don't think I've ever met anyone with the name Potter though."

Hannah took the letter, gazing in awe at it, "I remember getting this when I was your age." She glanced at him with a smile, "You're a wizard?"

"A what?" He asked before going into a coughing fit. He took the glass of water Hannah gave him gratefully. He took a large drink before addressing her again, "A wizard? I don't think so."

"Are your parents wizards?"

Jude shrugged, "I don't know. My parents died in a fire when I was 2 years old."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Hannah said sincerely. "My husband's parents went through something very traumatic. He had to live with his gran."

"I wish I could live with my gran," Jude mumbled. "I don't know anyone from my family. No cousins, aunts, uncles. Nothing." He gazed up at the woman, "Are you a wizard? Is that how you know about this school?"

Hannah smiled, "Yes, I am a wizard. I was the graduating class of '98. It was hard going back after the wizarding war."

"There was a war at the school?" Jude inquired in disbelief. "Wow, I didn't know that. That's a bit scary, don't you think?"

"It was," Hannah said solemnly. "We lost a lot of friends and family that day to dark wizards."

"That's completely mental," Jude shook his head. "You think I'm a wizard though?"

Hannah gestured to the letter, "Only wizards get those letters to Hogwarts. I think you'll like it. You get sorted into houses, you get to have such a great feast for breakfast, lunch, and supper, you get to play the greatest sport; quidditch. It's all very cool. Watch." She brought out her wand, tapping Jude's broken glasses, " _Oculus repairo._ "

The glasses were brought back to tip top shape. "Wow," Jude breathed, entranced. Hannah chuckled and continued to tell him the wonders of the wizarding world and Hogwarts.


	2. Preparing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude's really glad he has someone to hold his hand into the new world.

Chapter 2

Jude didn't know how good something was until he never had it. Hot showers were something he never had and cold showers never really bothered him much. It just felt so good to stand under the heat of the water as it ran through his hair.

After Hannah explained what Hogwarts was, she let him have a room in the inn above the Leaky Cauldron for free. He would be forever grateful to Hannah and her husband who he had yet to meet.

When he exited the steamy bathroom, he was met with a tall, blond haired man. The man blinked at him confusedly, furrowing his brow as he scratched his head, "Do I know you?"

Jude shook his head, putting the towel he had in his hands around his neck. He smiled nervously, holding out his hand, "I'm Jude Porter. I just got here a few hours ago. Hannah Longbottom gave me a room here."

The man smiled as it finally clicked. He shook the boy's hand, "Ah yes. Hannah told me about you before I came up. I'm Neville Longbottom, Hannah's husband."

Jude grinned, "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Longbottom. Hannah told me you teach at Hogwarts as the Herbology Professor."

"That I do," Neville nodded. "You're going to Hogwarts, right?"

"Yes, sir," Jude nodded as well. "Though, I don't know the first thing about magic. My guardian was a muggle and my parents died in a fire when I was two. I don't even know if they were magical folk either."

Neville patted his shoulder reassuringly, "That's all fine, Jude. I'll go with you to Diagon Alley tomorrow so we can get your stuff for the school year."

"Really?" Jude asked in disbelief. He had never had anyone in his life that put him before themselves. It made his heart swell and his eyes sting, "Thank you, Professor Longbottom."

Neville chuckled, walking to his room, "Call me Neville, Jude. Good night."

"Good night."

…

"Okay," Neville began as he and Jude walked past the moving bricks to Diagon Alley. Jude stared at the bricks in awe before finally moving to Neville. "We need to get you your robes, books, pet, wand, etc."

"Wand?" Jude asked a bit excitedly. "I get a wand?"

"Yeah, I'll take you to Ollivander's," Neville replied with a smile. "Though, Ollivander hasn't been in the best health since the war, but his son Gary Ollivander is just as good as he is. You can go get your wand now while I get your other belongings."

"Really?" Jude questioned happily. This was really all new to him; someone being nice to him and not wanting anything in return except for his happiness.

Neville ruffled his hair, "Sure. It'll only be a while. Ollivander's is just a few shops down." He smiled at him once more before walking away.

Jude stared at his retreating form for a moment before walking away, trying to look for said shop. When he finally found the sign that read Ollivander's Wand Shop, he sighed in relief and walked in. He gazed around in awe at the shelves filled with many boxes of which he assumed were wands.

"'Ello, 'ello," A young man with grey eyes and dirty blond hair greeted him with a grin, "Looking for a wand, eh?"

"Yeah," Jude nodded, still gazing around.

"Righty-o," He grinned, "I'm Gary Ollivander, Garrick Ollivander's son. I'm helping him run the shop since he's ill. I'm hoping to take the shop fully one day." He took a box from the shelf behind him. He opened it, revealing a long, black wand. He handed it to the boy gently, "Here you are. Cherry with a core of Veela hair. One of my favorites," He winked at the confused boy. "Now give it a wave."

Jude furrowed his brow, concentrating. He flicked the wand, and watched in bewilderment as it sent boxes flying from their shelves.

Gary flinched, snatching the wand away. He laughed nervously, "Well, I guess we know Veela's aren't your type." He swallowed, handing him another box quickly. "Look at that; Elm with a dragon heartstring core."

Jude gaped at the wand in awe before waving it lightly. The glass on the front desk burst into pieces, startling them both.

Gary shuddered a bit fearfully. He reached over, taking the wand and pushing the boy down one of the rows, "How 'bout this, eh? We let the wands talk, and whichever pops out, that's your wand. The wand chooses the wizard."

Jude nodded numbly, walking down the row. Nothing seemed to pop out at him, trying to choose him. He had almost given up when he went into the last row and one box seemed to push itself out towards him, knocking down all of the boxes in front of it.

He frowned slightly; taking the box and prying open the lid. He held a light brown wand with a dark handle. He felt the warmth on his finger tips and the power that flowed through his veins as he held it.

"Well, well, well. Looky here," Gary said airily. "Found a wand, eh?" He took the wand, peering at it intently, "Rowan wood with thestral tail hair," He whispered in awe, "These wands are very hard to master, but when they are, they are the strongest ones in the wizarding world next to Elder wands."

He locked his grey eyes with Jude's blue ones, "What are you, boy? You the next Potter, eh? The next Chosen One?"

Before Jude could open his mouth, Gary smiled, looking away, "Alrighty then, let's ring this up for you. I'm sure you have to get other things for school. It's starts today, so be prepared."

After Jude paid for his wand, he met up with Neville who was just exiting the store. The older male smiled at him, holding out a cage which held a white, blue eyed owl, "I hope you like her. I didn't really know which one to choose since I took a toad when I went to school."

"A toad?" Jude laughed, letting his hand run over the owl's feather. The owl nipped at his fingers affectionately, causing him to smile, "I like her. She's nice."

"Her name's Hestia," Neville smiled at the boy's interaction with the owl.

"Hestia," Jude murmured with a smile, "I like it."

Neville nodded, handing the boy his other belongings, "Alright, you're ready. We just need to get you to the train and then we'll be going."

"Right," Jude nodded as well, walking with the man. They got a cart for Jude's things; he was delighted when he got a trunk with his initials on it. It was the first of many, but he was still happy to own something without having someone take possession of it.

"Okay," Neville handed him his ticket, "As you can see, Platform 9 ¾ is not here. What you're going to do is run through this wall, and you'll find the platform on the other side." He gestured to the brick wall in the middle of Platform nine and ten.

If he had told Jude this before he found out he was a wizard, he would've taken him to a crazy house. Now, he just had to trust the man. He ran at the wall, closing his eyes tightly in case of the impact.

His eyes snapped open in surprise when he kept going. He stopped abruptly, trying not to bump into the other kids there. He snapped his head around when he saw Neville behind him. The man patted his shoulder, smiling reassuringly, "I'll be on the train as well, but with the other teachers. Don't be afraid, you'll make friends. I'll see you at Hogwarts."

Jude watched as he walked away. He swallowed dryly and felt his hands become clammy. He breathed shakily, and got onto the train. When he got his belongings on, he tried to find an open seat for him, but did not want to disrupt anyone.

He mentally sighed in relief when he found one that was empty. He opened the glass door, putting his trunk on the top and sitting down. He turned his gaze to the window, watching everything move as the train started. He wondered how long it would take before they got to Hogwarts.

Moments later, he was brought out of his daydreaming when heard a knock at the glass door. A dark haired boy opened the door slightly, grinning at him, "You wouldn't mind if I sat in here, would you?"

Jude shook his head quickly, gesturing for him to take the seat. The boy's grin widened as he went in and put his stuff away. He sat down across from him, "Hello."

"Hello," Jude mumbled a bit shyly.

"No need for that," The boy shook his head, holding out his hand, "I'm James, but you probably already know that."

Jude furrowed his brow confusedly, but he shook the other boy's hand, "No, I don't. I'm Jude, by the way. Jude Porter."

James tilted his head to the side, raising a disbelieving eyebrow, "What do you mean you don't know? Ever since my father defeated the dark wizard in the Second Wizarding War, everyone has known everything about his life."

"Wh-who's your father?" Jude winced, pushing his glasses up. He didn't know many things about the wizarding world. Hannah told him about the war, but she never told him names or anything.

"Harry Potter," James answered slowly, as if the boy were stupid. He blinked when he noticed the boy still looked confused. "Wait, are you a muggle-born wizard?"

"I-I don't know," Jude shrugged, swallowing. "I don't know my parents. They died in a fire when I was two. Bu-but I know who your father is now. Some people have mentioned his name before."

"I'm not surprised," James said, shaking his head. He smiled a small smile at the other boy, "Let me start over. I'm James Potter, son of Harry and Ginny Potter."

"Jude Porter," Jude grinned in relief, laughing a bit. "I don't know who I'm the son of. No one I know has heard of my parents."

"If you don't have any parents, who are you living with?"

"Well, I was living with a man named Piers Polkiss," Jude answered, frowning at the remembrance of the man. "He got mad when I got my letter to Hogwarts and kicked me out. Now I live with Neville and Hannah Longbottom above the Leaky Cauldron."

"Really?" James asked excitedly. "I know the Longbottoms. They went to school with my parents. They're really good friends with them too. Neville is the Herbology professor at Hogwarts."

"Oh wow," Jude laughed delightfully, happy he was getting a friend. It was in that moment that he knew that Hogwarts was the best thing that happened to him.


	3. Houses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sorting ceremony.

Chapter 3

"So," James began, taking a bite out of his chocolate frog. "You never knew you were a wizard?"

Jude looked up from jelly beans he was inspecting; James had warned him to be careful around them because they were not as they seemed. He blinked before shaking his head, "No. I mean, there were always things that happened to me; like how I got these glasses." He pushed up said glasses that were falling down his nose.

James grinned widely, "You used accidental magic. My mum would say that I would use some too when I was born. My dad would use it as well before he found out he was a wizard."

"Really?" Jude asked intriguingly.

James was about to began the tale of how his father began his journey into the wizarding world when the train pulled to a stop. He grinned once more, "We're here."

Jude looked out the window eagerly before grabbing his stuff and following James out. Once he stepped off the train, he was bombarded by the other students getting off the train. He was only saved when James reached into the crowd and grabbed his arm.

"Thanks," Jude breathed shakily. He gripped the back of James' jacket to stay with him. He seemed to know what he was doing. He gulped in fear when he saw a giant man in front of him.

The giant man smiled, gesturing to the boats, "Firs' years ova here." He grinned at the boy in front of Jude. "'Ello, James. How's your father?"

"He's fine, Hagrid," James grinned back, helping Jude get on the boat.

Once the boat set off, Jude turned to the boy. "So, the boats are taking us to Hogwarts?"

James nodded, keeping his eyes forward, "Yeah. It shouldn't be too long till we get there. Just don't get too nervous."

Jude swallowed, glancing around. He cleared his throat shakily, "S-so, what place do you think you'll get into?"

James tilted his head confusedly, "Place?" He grinned when he realized what the boy was trying to say. "Oh, you mean house." He chuckled at Jude's embarrassed, blushing face. "I don't really care, but my number one hope is Gryffindor. Everyone in my family has been in Gryffindor. What about you?"

Jude fidgeted with his robe sleeves, "I-I don't know. I guess Gryffindor."

"I'd like to be in Gryffindor too," A new voice spoke, taking their attention. They turned to the girl sitting next to them on the boat. She smiled, lighting up her green eyes which were complemented by her bright red hair. "Gryffindor is for the brave and strong."

Jude gaped, "O-oh. That makes sense, I guess." He smiled at her, "Hi, I'm Jude."

"Emma," She replied, holding out her hand. The blue eyed boy shook it, keeping his smile on.

"You want to be in Gryffindor?" James questioned with a small smirk.

Emma shrugged, smiling at the boys, "Any house will be great for me, really. I like the thought of being brave and strong like Godric Gryffindor, or loyal and hard working like Helga Hufflepuff, or smart and witty like Rowena Ravenclaw."

"You left out cunning and ambitious like Salazar Slytherin," James stated, his smirk widening.

Emma cringed a bit, "I would like to think that, but I don't really like Slytherin."

"What's so bad about Slytherin?" Jude piped up, gazing at the two curiously.

James pursued his lips, "Nothing really. Some dark wizards were in Slytherin before they joined the Dark Lord. That's why that house has such a bad reputation."

"They're not like that now, are they?" Jude inquired.

James shook his head, "Not really. They've gotten better since the Second Wizarding War."

Emma nodded before glancing at James, "I didn't get your name, I'm sorry."

"I didn't give it," James replied before holding out his hand. "James Potter. Nice to meet you."

Emma gasped at the last name and her eyes lit up as she shook his hand, "Potter? So…you're the son of Harry Potter?"

James nodded, turning his gaze away from her, "That I am."

"Wow," Emma breathed in disbelief. "I'm sitting next to a celebrity's son. And your mother is a chaser for the Holy Head Harpies."

"What's that?" Jude questioned once again. He grimaced when he realized how ignorant he sounded.

Luckily, James only laughed it off, "It's a quidditch team and quidditch is the best sport ever. Chaser is one of the positions. My dad was a seeker in his school days." He glanced at the girl once more, "You sure know a lot about magic. Are you a Pure-blood?"

Emma blushed brightly, shaking her head, "No, I'm Muggle-Born."

Jude blinked before smiling, "Cool."

James nodded, "My godmother is a Muggle-Born too. My grandmother was one too. They're very smart."

"What are you?" Emma asked Jude who only shrugged in reply. "Your parents never told you?"

"No," Jude mumbled as the castle finally came into view. "They died when I was a baby. I don't know anything about them."

James was quick to change the subject and tugged the blue eyed boy off the boat, "Come on. We're here."

"Yeah, I know," Jude gaped in awe at the school as he let James tug him to the entrance.

They were soon inside and at the entrance hall. It was the biggest thing Jude had ever seen. A small man stood at the top, smiling down at them as his glasses gleamed. "Hello, children." He turned to Hagrid, "I'll take it from here."

Hagrid nodded promptly, "Alright-y, Professor Flitwick." He grinned at the first years before leaving.

Flitwick clapped his hands, "Hello, students and welcome to Hogwarts. The start of the term will begin shortly, but before you can start it, you must be sorted into a house. The Sorting ceremony is very important as it will determine where you will end up for the rest of the year. You will have classes with this house, sleep in the same dormitory, and spend your time in the house common room.

"The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. All houses are known for its noble history and its witches and wizards who have come from them and shown greatness. You will either earn or lose house points depending on your behavior. At the end of the year, whichever house has the most points, they will win the house cup. Hopefully, you can credit to your house."

He smiled, "The Sorting Ceremony will begin shortly in front of the rest of the school. You can talk amongst yourselves as you wait. I shall return in a moment."

Jude released a breath he hadn't known he was holding. He fidgeted nervously, shoving his shaking hands into the pocket of his robes.

James chuckled, patting him on the back, "It's okay, Jude. No need to be so nervous. It's just the Sorting Ceremony."

"Ho-how do they do that?" Jude swallowed thickly.

"A sorting hat," Emma chimed in as she came up to them. "They place it on your head and it sorts you by your traits."

James grinned, "What she said. It's not that bad."

Jude nodded numbly, still feeling his chest tighten and his hands shake anxiously. Professor Flitwick had come back soon after that, "Alright kids, form a line and follow me."

Jude quickly got behind James and from the corner of his eye he could see Emma step behind him. He gaped in awe when they entered the Great Hall. Candles were flying and the ceiling was dark with stars above. He had never seen anything like that before.

He watched as Flitwick placed two stools in front of the first years. One stool had the sorting hat and the other the small man stood upon. Jude tilted his head curiously at the hat when he saw it shift before his eyes. The rip by the brim formed a mouth and began to sing. The blue eyed boy was in such a shock, he didn't remember any of the words. The blood pounding in his ears rendered him deaf.

He blinked, inhaling deeply when he could faintly hear everyone burst into applause. Flitwick brought out a long roll of parchment. He cleared his throat, "When I call your name, you will put the hat on and be sorted," He said. "Abernathy, Sarah."

Jude watched as a blonde girl walked up to the stool and sat on it slowly. Flitwick placed the hat on her head and moments later, it shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table cheered the loudest as the girl ran to them. "Adams, Leon."

A shaggy haired boy ran up there eagerly, grinning widely when the hat was placed on his head. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Jude noticed the old woman at the middle of the table smiled as she clapped as the Gryffindor table cheered uproariously. James was clapping his hands hard as well.

"Barrett, Salinger."

A brunet boy sat on the chair next. "SLYTHERIN!"

Almost everyone looked surprised but clapped anyways. "Bryant, Taylor."

"RAVENCLAW!" Jude noticed Flitwick smile in delight at that one.

"Clark, Jared."

An energetic dark haired boy ran up there and almost toppled the stool over. Right when the hat touched his head, it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Curry, Carlos."

A tanned boy walked up there and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on his head and a beat later, it proclaimed, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Jude watched as more kids went up and got sorted. James was fidgeting anxiously while Emma was picking at her robes behind him. He breathed harshly, trying to slow his rapid heartbeat.

It seemed to control itself by stopping completely when he heard Flitwick say, "Porter, Jude."

He was pushed forward when James tapped his back. He walked with wobbly knees to stool and sat on it slowly. He felt the light pressure of the hat on his dark messy hair and tensed up. _No need for that now,_ he heard a whisper.

"What?" He breathed in a whisper.

_Hmm,_ the hat said. _Let's see. Oh, very brave, very smart, very loyal indeed. What house should you be in?_

"Gryffindor," Jude mumbled.

The hat suddenly gasped, _what is this? I've seen something like this before. Yes, yes. You must be his son. His descendant._

Who's son? Who's descendant? Before Jude could even voice his thought, the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The kids at the Gryffindor table cheered, as did James who was with the rest of the first years. Jude was ushered off the stool and the students at the Gryffindor table took him in. Once he was sat down, he turned his gaze back to the stool where James was being called, "Potter, James."

Some of the kids at the Gryffindor table cheered once more as everyone conversed with themselves as they watched the Potter boy sit on the stool. Once the hat was put onto his head, it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Jude felt himself cheering when James came to sit next to him at the table. The brown eyed boy was sporting a large grin when he approached, "Thank Merlin. I was rooting for Gryffindor."

"I know," Jude grinned back. He was glad his one friend was in the same house as he was.

There were many others but the only one who took his attention was when Flitwick said, "Thorne, Emma."

The red headed girl seemed to be shaking immensely when she finally got onto the stool. The hat seemed to ponder when it was put on her head before shouting, "GRYFFINDOR!" He cheered with the Gryffindor table as the now beaming Emma went to them.

More people were placed in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin before Flitwick closed the parchment he held in his hands. A woman then stood up, "Students, welcome a new year at Hogwarts. I hope you all enjoy the banquet as we get ready to start onwards."

She sat back down as everybody clapped and cheered once more. Jude turned to James, "Who was that just now?"

James stacked a load of food on his plate, gesturing for Jude to do the same, "She's Headmaster McGonagall. She used to be a professor but she became headmaster after the war. Everyone in my family says she's great."

"That's nice," Jude nodded to himself as he packed food onto his place as well. It all looked delicious. With Piers, the best thing he had ever had was the man's leftovers from certain restaurants. Never had he had a feast like this. As he bit into the delicious potatoes, he realized how great this school was going to be.

.

He followed James when they got on the startling rotating stairs. "Progenitors," An older boy in Gryffindor said to the portrait. The painting moved to the side, letting everyone one pass through.

"What was that?" Jude yawned widely.

James blinked, trying to keep his heavy eyes open, "A password. Every house has one for their common room. It doesn't change until next year. Though Ravenclaw has a riddle and it changes all the time."

"I see," Jude mumbled as he began to follow James once more.

James gestured to the stair case, "That's the boys' dormitory. Girls are allowed, but boys can't go into the girls' dormitory. Let's go then. Our stuff should already be up there. We can share a room."

"Cool," Jude replied, walking with the boy upstairs. When they got to their room, they found their beds; five four-posters hung up with velvet red curtains.

A few other boys came in. Jude remembered them from the sorting ceremony. The tanned boy grinned, "Heyo. I'm Carlos. You must be Jude Porter and James Potter."

The two dark haired boys nodded causing the other three boys to titter excitedly. "The son of Harry Potter?" Jared asked, jumping up and down.

Jude could see James discreetly roll his eyes before he nodded affirmatively, "Yep, that's me; son of Harry and Ginny Potter."

"That's wicked," Leon breathed in awe.

Jude got into his pajamas as the boys were talking excitedly. He now knew his friend didn't like all the attention he got. He didn't want to be known as Harry Potter's son. Though Jude knew that, he desperately wished he knew who he was the son of.


	4. Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the first time Jude actually liked his classes and school.

Chapter 4

Jude yawned, following the rest of the first year boys down the stairs as he tried to tie his insufferable tie. These were probably the nicest clothes he had; if only he knew how to wear them. James glanced at him and rolled his eyes, "It's not that hard, you know."

Jude shook his head tiredly, still trying to work with his tie, "I know. I'm just not used to these kinds of clothes."

"Well tidy up. We've got classes," James stated, handing him his schedule.

The blue eyed boy lifted his glasses, rubbing his eyes. He set his glasses straight and tried to read the paper handed to him; Charms, flying, Transfiguration, Potions, and others that he was too tired to read.

James grinned, patting his shoulder, "Don't worry. All first years share the same classes."

That reassured Jude more then he could imagine. Next order of business was trying to tie that goddamn tie. James groaned, tugging on his arm, "Come on, Jude. You move so slowly."

They followed the other first years to their first class. Charms was fun as it was held by Professor Flitwick with first year Ravenclaws. Transfiguration was held by a one Professor Sheldon Walton and it was the most amazing thing Jude had ever witnessed, and it was held with only Gryffindors. Astronomy by Professor Owen Neal was interesting with Hufflepuffs. Potions by the Slytherin head of the house Professor Naomi Young was fun and a little nerve wracking as it was held with first year Slytherins. Herbology was luckily held by Neville and Jude enjoyed it immensely. Professor Gordon Lamb taught Defense Against the Dark Arts and it was exhilarating.

History of Magic shouldn't have been interesting but the professor who taught it was someone who took Jude's attention immediately. Professor Emilie Alexander was a sight to behold. Her blonde hair bounced like waves lifting to shore while her blue eyes were bright and beautiful. Jude was surprised he actually took notes for the class.

James smacked his head lightly when class ended, "Let's go, you drooling git. You're getting flies in your mouth."

Jude shut his mouth in a second after that as he blushed brightly. He quickly gathered his belongings into his backpack, stumbling when the professor came up to them with a dazzling smile. "Hello, boys," She greeted lightly.

"Hello, Professor," James responded, grabbing Jude's arm. "We were just about to leave for flying lessons."

Professor Alexander's eyes seemed to light up at the mention, "With Professor Harmon?"

"Yes ma'am," James nodded promptly in reply.

Professor Alexander laughed softly before grabbing Jude's tie and tying right for him. "Tell Professor Harmon I say hello, will you? She's a good friend of mine from my school days here."

"W-w-will d-do," Jude stammered, his blush returning full force when the professor tightened his tie and pushed his glasses up before they slid off his nose.

Professor Alexander smiled, "Thank you, boys. Have a good day now."

Jude was once again tugged by James, making him move his suddenly heavy legs. The brown eyed boy next to him rolled his eyes, "Really, Jude? You act as you've never seen a woman before."

"No one like that," Jude breathed, smiling goofily.

James laughed at him as they got ready for their flying lesson. They were soon outside, next to broomsticks with Slytherin first years on the other side. Jude would've thought that was funny from the stereotypes muggles made of witches, but he understood how the broom worked.

Professor Meghan Harmon was tall, dark haired, and very good looking. Her green eyes seemed to have a certain glint of confidence that made Jude and almost everyone else intimidated. Her voice was very stern as well. "Alright everybody, to get your broom in your hand is real simple. You simply stand next to it and say 'up'."

"Up!" Every first year shouted. Jude was surprised when his broom flew right into his hand after the first try. He glanced at James and noticed the same thing with the boy. When he spotted a familiar red head, he sniggered a bit when he noticed Emma's broom just floating mid air away from her hand and the ground.

Professor Harmon showed them how to mount their brooms. Jude watched in awe as James flew about freely. The boy certainly knew how to handle a broomstick. He would probably make the quidditch team easily.

"Alright," Professor Harmon began. "When I blow my whistle, I want you all to kick off the ground hard. You'll rise and move forward for a bit. One, two, three." She blew her whistle and everyone followed her command.

Jude gripped his broom tightly, gazing at the others in front of him. Flying wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be. He furrowed his brow, concentrating on the thing buzzing around Emma's ear. He pushed his broom forward and flew past her with ease, trying to catch the flying object. The blood that rushed to his ears deafened him from James', Emma's and Professor Harmon's shouts.

He outstretched his arm when he got close to the object. He could see it now; it was golden with fast fluttering wings. It was the golden snitch James was telling him about. What was it doing out here?

Jude tried to strategically lift his legs onto the broom so he could stand on it. He wobbled a bit before righting himself, still flying after the snitch. He tipped forward, feeling his stomach fall with the broom under his feet. He caught the snitch as he fell to the ground.

He closed his eyes, bracing for the impact that would most likely destroy his life. Moments later, he opened his eyes when he felt himself floating in the air. He slowly brought his eyes down to the broom that was situated under him like before. He chuckled shakily, carefully bringing himself back to the class with the snitch in his hand.

He meekly held out the golden ball to the professor who was now boring holes in his head with her hard glare. He gulped in fear, "He-here you go, Professor."

Professor Harmon snatched the snitch out of his hand, staring at the object confusedly. She glanced at the timid boy as she looked over it carefully, "Wait a moment. It's not the real one. It's faulty. Someone made their own. Do you know how it got here?"

"I-I don't know, Professor," The blue eyed boy shrugged feebly. "I saw it by Emma's head and just tried to catch it."

Professor Harmon frowned, "You were a natural on your broom. You had complete trust in it which is something I haven't seen in years."

"I-I just flew, ma'am," Jude muttered quietly.

Professor Harmon glanced at the snitch again before taking the boy by his arm. "Walk with me. I need to talk to you about something."

Jude glanced at James helplessly as he was dragged away. He hoped to Merlin that he wasn't getting kicked out of the school. This was the best thing that ever happened to him and he didn't want to leave this place.

They continued down many halls before they stopped at a classroom. When Professor Harmon opened the door, Jude could see Neville stop mid sentence. "C-can I help you, Meghan?"

Professor Harmon smiled politely, "Neville, would you mind if I borrow Olivia for a minute? I'm sure she'd love to hear what I'm about to tell her."

Neville pondered for moment before nodding and gesturing for one of his students to leave the class. She's tall, Jude thought when a dark haired girl, whom he assumed was Olivia, stepped outside with them.

"Olivia Wood," Professor Harmon nodded to Jude. "This is Jude Porter. He's a first year and I gotta tell you, I haven't seen anyone ride a broom like that in ages."

Olivia's brown eyes lit up at the mention of the broomstick and grinned at the timid boy, "Really? How much experience do you have with a broomstick?"

"N-not much," Jude muttered, pushing his glasses up. "I-I mean, that was the first time I was on one. J-James, my friend, he's way better than I am."

"Modest too," Professor Harmon smiled, patting the boy's head. "Looks like we found you a new seeker."

Olivia cheered happily, "Thank Merlin. Walker just wasn't cutting it. I'm glad to be rid of his pompous arse."

Jude glanced at the older women confusedly. Professor Harmon only chuckled at the boy, "Tomorrow morning, you'll go with Olivia to the quidditch pitch."

Olivia threw her arm around the boy, grinning widely, "Welcome to the team, Porter. We're glad to have you."

…

"You're on the quidditch team?" James asked excitedly as they ate dinner in the Great Hall. After Jude was dismissed from Professor Harmon and Olivia, he immediately told James what happened in case the other boy knew. The boy knew all right, and he was beyond ecstatic.

"I-I guess," Jude said quietly, biting into his treacle tart. "Professor Harmon said I was the new seeker for the team and I start training tomorrow."

James laughed boisterously, clapping his hands, "That's wicked. My dad was a first year too when he got onto the quidditch team. I'm gonna try out next year. I want to be a chaser for the team like my mom."

Jude smiled at the other boy before he turned when he felt a tap on his shoulder. His smile widened when he saw Neville standing there behind him with Professor McGonagall. "Hello, Neville. How are you?"

Neville smiled back, "I'm well, Jude. I just wanted to congratulate you on getting on the quidditch team."

Jude flushed, "T-thank you." He glanced at the Headmaster and bowed slightly, "He-hello, Professor McGonagall."

Professor McGonagall smiled at him as well, "Hello, Mr. Porter. It's nice to see you having such a great time here. I'm also glad you got onto the team. Hopefully with you there, you can bring us our trophies back." She then smiled at the other boy, "Hello to you too, James."

James swallowed his food, smiling back, "Hello, Professor McGonagall."

"Well," Professor McGonagall said. "I'll be seeing you boys. Good luck on the field, Mr. Porter."

"T-thank you, Professor McGonagall," Jude responded as she walked away.

Neville grinned, "I shouldn't do this, but I feel like you should have a better advantage on the field. Professor McGonagall and Professor Harmon pitched in as well." He grabbed a wrapped broomstick behind, holding it out to the boy. "Here you are, Jude."

Jude's eyes lit up as he took the package and unwrapped it. The broom was sleek and shiny; way better than the ones they used during flying lessons. He heard James breathe in shock next to him, "Whoa. That's a lightning bolt; one of the fastest brooms on the track so far. My mom has one of those but she never lets us touch it."

Jude gaped at the broom before turning to Neville. He grinned gratefully and hugged the man, "Thank you, Neville. This means a lot."

"Don't mention it," Neville patted the boy's head and pulled away. "I best be getting back now. I'll see you on the first game, Jude."

Jude sniffled, wiping his wet eyes before grinning with James.


	5. Quidditch Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude was really glad to join the quidditch team even if it was so tiring remembering everything.

Chapter 5

"Alright-y, team," Olivia called as she walked onto the pitch with Jude. The boy fidgeted in his quidditch uniform as he stood beside her, staring at the others in their uniforms as well. "We have a new member to our team. He's a first year named Jude Porter. Jude, this is the team."

She gestured to the others, "I'm the keeper. Here we have Roxanne Weasley as our chaser." The dark skinned girl grinned at the boy, waving to him. "Louis Weasley who is our beater." The red headed boy gave him a grin as well with a thumbs up. "Kelli Sharp who is one of our other chasers." The blonde girl on the team gave him a small wave. "Fred Weasley who is our other beater." The dark skinned boy bowed at his introduction. "Niall Hunnam is our last chaser." One of the blond males smiled, giving a wave. "And Chad Walker here was our seeker."

The other blond began to grin before the sentence fell on him. He glared at Olivia, "What do you mean 'was'?"

"Just as I said," Olivia rolled her eyes. Jude noticed almost everyone else on the team looked very relieved at the girl's words. "We've gotten a new seeker and he's a hell of a lot better than you, Walker."

"You can't kick me off the team," Chad spat viciously. "I'm all you've got to win this cup."

Olivia glared right back at him, stepping up to his face, "Oh really? You might think you're tough, Walker, but it's because of you that we haven't won a match since our last seeker left us. You're only a 4th year, so you have no power against anyone."

Chad glanced at Jude who meekly stood in his place. He grunted, throwing his broomstick to the ground angrily, "Fine. You think you can win with a little first year then be my guest. I'll just be laughing on the sidelines when you lose."

Olivia only shook her head as the boy stormed away, shoving Jude as he did. The first year righted himself, gazing at everyone apologetically. A beat later, everyone was cheering. Fred grinned, catching the boy in a loose headlock, "Oh thank you, Porter. You don't know how happy you've made us."

"Seriously," Roxanne laughed. "He was the worst seeker I've ever seen. My parents thought so too."

"Yeah," Fred nodded, keeping his arms around the glasses wearing boy. "Our mom and dad played together and never had they seen a more atrocious seeker. My uncle is a fan of the Chudley Cannons and he said the same thing."

Jude tilted his head at the two, "You're siblings?"

Fred chuckled, "Twins actually. We're both seventh years. George and Angelina Weasley are our parents."

"I'm one of their cousins. I'm a third year." Louis chimed in. "Bill and Fleur Weasley are my parents. My sisters go here too, but they're in Ravenclaw. Victoire is a sixth year and a prefect while Dominique is a fifth year and also a prefect." He smiled at the younger male, "You hang out with James. I'm his cousin as well. His mother is my father's sister."

"Ours too," Fred piped up.

Jude blinked at all of them while Olivia patted his shoulder reassuringly, "Come on, you're overwhelming the boy. We got to get him started on training since our first game of the year is in a few weeks. Let's get started." She clapped her hands and everyone got on their brooms.

Jude inhaled anxiously, mounting his broom. He slowly ascended in the air with everyone. Niall whistled, impressed by the broom, "He's a natural. Hey, nice broom by the way, Porter."

Jude blushed as everyone gave praises on his broom, "Thank you. It's a Lightningbolt."

"We know, Jude," Olivia smiled. "Alright everyone, you'll be going through drills today while I train with Jude." She flew over to the boy while everyone got their equipment. "Now Jude, there are 7 people on every quidditch team. You can have alternates though, in case anything happens to the main players. You have one keeper, which is me, who makes sure the other teams never scores into the hoops."

She pointed to the three rings on both sides of the pitch. "Ten points is given to the team who makes it in. There are three chasers who score the points with the quaffle." She pointed to Roxanne, Niall and Kelli who were throwing a red ball around. "They are the only ones who can score the points. The beaters use bats to smack bludgers around and try to distract the other team."

The two reacted quickly and moved out of the way of the black ball that whizzed past them dangerously. "Sorry," Fred called out sheepishly.

Olivia rolled her eyes, going back over to Jude, "Nasty buggers. Watch out for those, there are two of them. They can cause serious injury if they hit you. And last, there is a seeker, which is you, who catches the snitch. The snitch is worth 150 points. The game is not over until one of the seekers from one team catches the snitch. Matches can go on for ages if the snitch isn't caught. Now the snitch may be worth a lot of points, but if the points don't go over the other teams, we still lose. Got that?"

Jude nodded as she continued, "There are other rules. You have to stay in the boundary line, but you can fly as high as you want. Only I can call time out since I'm the captain. Penalties are called by the referee, and the ref differs on every match. Contact is allowed, but you cannot touch another person's broom. Keepers can only block shots. Wands are allowed on the pitch but you cannot jinx anything. Substitutions are not allowed throughout the game. If you are injured during a game, we have to wait till the next game to replace you.

"There are fouls in the game. There is blagging which is taking hold of another's broom to slow them down; that counts for all players. There's blatching which is flying the intent of colliding with someone; that also counts for all players. There's blurting which is locking your handle with another's handle to steer them off course. Bumphing only counts for beaters and it's if they hit a bludger towards the spectators. Cobbing is for all players and it's the excessive use of elbowing another. Flacking is for keepers only and it's if we use any part of ourselves to get a quaffle out of the hoop. We have to stay in the front. Haversacking is for chasers only and it is if the chasers don't throw the quaffle through the hoop. Quaffle-pocking is only for chasers and it is if they tamper with the quaffle. Snitchnip is for anyone other than a seeker and it is if they touch or catch the snitch. And last there is stooging which is for chasers only. It is if there is more than one of them in the scoring area.

"There have also been very impressive quidditch moves over the years. Some are known widely such as the Wronski Feint which is one you should look up. You should look up almost all of them, actually. You may just be able to do them."

"Got it?" Olivia asked the wide eyed Jude. The poor boy never had that much information stored onto him before and it was hurting his brain a little. The dark haired girl chuckled, "Alright. Let's see what you got."

…

After five grueling hours of practice, Jude slumped onto his bed, groaning at his screaming muscles. He never exercised so much before. He glanced up at James who stood next to his bed. The other boy grinned at him, "I see training went well."

Jude grunted in confirmation which caused James to laugh. "Walker was beyond mad when he came to the Great Hall. He started screaming at Professor McGonagall. Luckily, Professor Harmon cast a quieting spell on him. He was rather annoying."

Jude made an incoherent noise which only served to cause James to grin even more, "Are you ready for your first match?" More incoherent noises served to the boy's amusement.


	6. Quidditch Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude's first game and he's nervous as hell.

Chapter 6

The spectators were loud. Jude could hear them chattering from the locker room. They did little to soothe his jumbled nerves. The others were used to the crowd and walked with their heads held high. Jude stood in the walkway, trying not to have a panic attack.

"Jude!" He turned to James who ran up to him.

"You're not supposed to be here," Jude whispered frantically, gripping his broomstick tightly.

James laughed easily, "Just wanted to wish you luck. You seem like you're going to dance out of your skin, mate."

Jude fidgeted, shaking his head, "I'm a bit nervous. This is the first time I've ever played a sport."

James put his hand on the other boy's shoulders reassuringly, "Don't worry, Jude. You're a natural. I know you'll do great." He held out his hand. When Jude only stared at him confusedly, he rolled his eyes and grabbed his free hand, showing him their new handshake.

Jude smiled, "Thanks, James."

"Welcome," James nodded slightly. "Now knock 'em dead, Porter. I know you will."

Jude inhaled deeply, steeling his nerves and walking to the exit. He mounted his broom and flew with his teammates. He could hear the loud voice coming from the announcer which was Victoire Weasley. _"Everyone's here now. Let's get this match started. We have Gryffindor vs. Slytherin; a rival match like any other. We have 7th year Maxwell Bradley as the team captain for Slytherin and one of their chasers. We have 6th year Rachel Rockwell and 6th year Ellis Flint who are the other Slytherin chasers. 5th year Clarence Bastille and 5th Brendan Solace are the beaters for Slytherin. Last but not least, 4th year Michael Craver is the keeper and 6th year Shawn Christianson is the Slytherin seeker._

_"On the Gryffindor team, we have the captain and the keeper; 5th year Olivia Wood. You may know her father, Oliver Wood who played for Gryffindor as well and won the quidditch cup, and is now the keeper for Puddlemere United."_

Jude blinked, he did not know that. _"We have the chasers; 7th year Roxanne Weasley, one of my cousins, 7th year Niall Hunnam, and 4th year Kelli Sharp. Here we have my dreadful brother and other cousin who are the beaters; 3rd year Louis Weasley and 7th year Fred Weasley. And Gryffindor seems to have a new seeker; 1st year Jude Porter. He's a cutie, ain't he?"_

The glasses wearing boy ducked his head, blushing brightly as he heard everyone laugh and cheer. _"With Professor Harmon as the ref, she will start this match."_

As the players flew above her, Professor Harmon gazed up at them from the ground. "I want a good, clean match. No foul play." She bent down next to the trunk by her feet and unlocked it. The bludgers and snitch flew out quickly while Professor Harmon threw up the quaffle, starting the game.

Jude dodged one of the bludgers that flew at him and moved his eyes around the pitch quickly. He didn't know how long it would be till he saw the snitch. _"Ooh, there it is. Wood just blocked a hard ball from Bradley. Nicely done, Olivia."_ Olivia grinned at the cheers for her.

Jude smiled as he watched Roxanne, Kelli and Niall took the quaffle away from the other team. Roxanne gripped it tightly as she swerved through the other players and threw the quaffle straight through the hoop. The first year boy cheered with everyone else. _"Roxanne just gave Gryffindor the lead with 10 points."_

More points were scored on each side, but Jude could not find the snitch. It seemed that neither could the Slytherin seeker. The blue eyed boy closed his eyes, trying to block out the cheers and shouts. He had to focus on one sound and one sound only.

.

.

.

And then he heard it; the small fluttering of wings. His eyes shot open as he shot off on his broom. The snitch flew around the back of the hoops, whizzing past the Slytherin keeper. Jude flew under him and kept his eyes trained on the snitch that continuously flew into the air.

 _"And it seems that Porter has found the snitch. Watch out, here comes Christianson coming in hot."_ Jude glanced below him, seeing the small speck of Shawn Christianson as he tried to keep up. When he turned back to the snitch, it had dropped from the air and was now plummeting to the ground. Luckily, Shawn hadn't noticed.

He exhaled shakily, patting his broomstick, "Okay, buddy. I'm going to let go, and you'll catch me, right?" He shook his head, wondering how daft he became and let go of the broom. He fell past the startled Slytherin seeker as his broom followed him.

Jude flattened his arms at his side, causing him to fly down faster. He could clearly see the snitch as he fell towards the pitch. He outstretched his hand, catching the snitch in his hand and gripping it tightly. He threw his body forward so his legs were facing the ground. His broom soon landed underneath him, stopping his fall.

The crowd was silent for a moment; every player had stopped what they were doing. Jude grinned nervously, holding up the snitch as Shawn flew down as well. A moment later, the spectators, minus the Slytherin house, burst into cheers so loud, they almost deafened the boy.

The players flew to the ground and Jude was bombarded by his teammates. He was put on their shoulders as they cheered boisterously. He slowly put up his hand, showing everyone the snitch. Victoire laughed into the mic, _"There you have it, folks. With Jude catching the snitch, Gryffindor wins, 230-60."_

"POR-TER! POR-TER! POR-TER!" The crowd cheered loudly, as did Jude's teammates as they lifted him high.

Jude didn't know what was going on with his body. His heart was thudding rapidly, but he could barely feel it with his chest swelling. His skin was tingling, but he felt numb to almost everything. He kind of liked this feeling.

…

"To Porter!" The Gryffindor quidditch team held up their goblets, toasting the now blushing boy.

"To Porter!" The other students echoed. Jude watched the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and some Slytherins converse amongst themselves. He couldn't believe they threw a party just for winning one game. James had told him it was because they hadn't won a game in two years because of Chad.

Said former seeker was not at the party. He had glared at Jude when they came to the common room, but scurried away when everyone else glared at him. The boy's teammates reassured him that the former seeker wouldn't come near him.

"Jude." The glasses wearing boy turned to Emma who ran up to him. He was startled when she threw her arms around him, squeezing him tightly.

He laughed a bit nervously, patting her back while blushing slightly, "Hey, Emma."

Emma pulled away with a wide smile, "That was great, Jude. I didn't know anyone could fly like that."

"That's because he's one of a kind," James smirked as he walked up to them. He handed Jude a beverage the boy didn't recognize. "It's butterbeer. Fred and Louis got it from Hogsmeade just for you. It's a thank you from the team. Cheers."

Jude hesitantly brought the cup up to his lips, taking a good sip of the drink. His eyes widened in delight at the taste that burst onto his tongue. James laughed, "It's good, isn't it?"

Jude nodded, taking a bigger gulp of it. He then glanced at Emma who was watching the two of them silently. He offered his mug with a smile, "Do you want some, Emma?"

Emma smiled back, shaking her head, "No, I'd better be going. I have to study."

Jude watched her go while James sighed, "She reminds me of my aunt so much, it's scary."


	7. Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude wondered how James came from that man.

Chapter 7

Today was different. Yes, the halls of Hogwarts were filled with bustling students every day, but Jude knew today was different. The students seemed more excited, especially the older ones. He wondered what was going on. The next quidditch game wasn't until next month.

Jude turned to James as they walked down the halls quickly to get to their next class, "Do you know what's going on today? Everyone seems jittery for some reason."

James glanced at him before keeping his gaze forward, "A guest speaker comes once a year for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Many people get excited to hear from him."

"Who is he?" Jude asked as they finally made it into the class. He dropped his stuff down next to his seat and stood with James as Professor Lamb smiled at the class.

The blond man clapped his hands, "Students, I am pleased to announce that Mr. Harry Potter has come to the class to be our guest speaker." Jude blinked as the first years cheered enthusiastically. The professor laughed, "Settle down, settle down." He nodded to the man beside him as he stood in front of the class.

Harry Potter was very different from how Jude imagined him from the little information he was told about the man. The man had messy black hair, just like James, and bright green eyes behind his circular framed glasses. He was barely above average height, and was lean and muscular. James said it was because he was an auror which required much skill and training.

The man stood in front of the class with his head held high. Jude wondered how long it had taken him to stand like that. He smiled at the class, "Hello, everybody. I'm Harry Potter. Some of you may know me as the Boy-Who-Lived. I was one of the wizards who fought Voldemort and survived the killing curse twice."

Jude blinked as he heard gasps of awe and astonishment. Mostly every first year's eyes were bright and each one was listening very intently to every word Harry Potter was saying. James looked as though he had heard all of this before and he just wanted to get out of there. Jude himself tried to focus his attention on the man, but it kept floating away.

Once Harry was done talking, the first years and Professor Lamb clapped loudly for the man. Jude tapped his fingers on his palm, hoping it looked like he was clapping. James sighed, clapping his hands twice before standing and gathering his stuff.

Jude glanced at him, tilting his head curiously, "You all right, James?"

"Fine," James muttered, shoving his quill and parchment in his bag. "Just want to get to the next class is all."

Jude packed hurriedly as well, not wanting the other boy to be alone. They were halfway towards the door before they were stopped by Harry's voice, "James, aren't you going to say hello?"

Jude stared at his friend as he watched him clenched his jaw and turn to his father with a forceful smile, "Hey, Dad. It's nice to see you."

Harry noticed nothing and walked up to them, "Did you like the speech? I was a bit nervous this year since I knew you were going to be here."

"It was fine," James shrugged, his gaze still on the ground.

Harry glanced at Jude who was fidgeting awkwardly. He plastered on a smile, "Who is this, James?"

James cleared his throat, gesturing towards Jude but keeping his eyes on the floor, "Dad, this is my friend Jude Porter. Jude, this is my dad Harry Potter."

Jude stood a little straighter and held out his hand, "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Potter. I've heard a lot about you."

"James talks about me?" Harry questioned amusedly.

Jude shook his head slowly; his brow furrowed confusedly, "He says enough. I was talking about the professors and Neville."

"Neville?" Harry muttered questioningly. "You're on a first name basis with one of your professors?"

"Hannah and Neville took me in when I got kicked out of my home," Jude explained softly. "The man who was watching over me didn't like witches or wizards, I guess."

"I know how you feel," Harry nodded understandingly. "My aunt, uncle and cousin made my life hell for years. I lived in a cupboard under the stairs until I started going to school here."

Jude was taken aback; how could any person do that to another? That was cruel, and he felt that what happened with Piers was nothing. James tugged on Jude's arm, looking ready to leave, "Jude lived with a horrible man because his parents died in a fire when he was two. He has the scars on his back to prove it."

"Me too," Harry lifted his messy hair, showing the boys the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. "It used to hurt like hell, but it hasn't so much as sizzled since the war ended."

"That's nice," Jude mumbled, wondering how he was supposed to respond to that. He didn't want to say anything that would start the man up again since he knew James just wanted to leave.

Harry smiled at the two, "Well, I don't want to keep you waiting. I can't wait till next year when Albus is here. He'll love it so much."

Jude felt James stiffen and his grip on his sleeve tighten, "Well, we might be late for class, so see ya, Dad."

Jude let himself be tugged at the door. He didn't give the elder Potter a second glance as he walked out with James. He noticed his friend's eyes shine with unshed tears, and how his jaw moved slowly as he gritted his teeth. "James?" He spoke cautiously.

"Albus," James hissed tremulously. "I knew he was going to mention him. Everything's always about Albus Severus Potter."

Jude grimaced; who would ever name their child that? He sobered, bringing his attention back to his angry friend. "That's all he talks about; Albus this, Albus that. He was named after two great men. He has his grandmother's eyes. He looks just like his father." The brown eyed boy clenched his fists tightly as he mocked what his father and others had said before. "What am I? I feel like no one notices me anymore. It's always just Albus."

Jude gazed at his friend sympathetically. He put his hand on his arm, stopping him. He smiled at the confused boy, "I notice you, mate. You're the funniest, coolest guy I know, and you're my best friend. Besides, I would never be friends with anyone named Albus Severus no matter how great of men they were."

James stared at him for a moment before sniffling and breaking out into a grin. Jude never had to comfort anyone growing up, but he felt himself grow lighter when he saw his friend's beam. That was something Jude wanted to see on everyone's face.


	8. First Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude finally gets to celebrate Christmas.

Chapter 8

Holidays were something Jude didn't celebrate. Not by choice. When he lived with Piers, he never got to celebrate his birthday, he never celebrated Christmas or any holiday where he got presents because Piers didn't want to buy him presents. Still, he would've liked to celebrate those holidays with someone.

At Hogwarts, the majority of the students were going home with their families for the holidays. Neville had invited Jude but the boy felt like he wouldn't have been good company just yet. James, unfortunately, was going with his family as well though the boy seemed reluctant to go.

James frowned as he stared at his friend, "Are you sure you don't want to stay with Neville? He's coming over for Christmas anyways."

Jude smiled and shook his head, "No, it's fine. I'm not sure I'll be very good company, honestly." He scratched his head sheepishly, "I've never really celebrated Christmas or my birthday, so I really don't know how to act on those certain occasions."

James smiled sympathetically before nodding, "Alright, mate. I get it." He grinned mischievously at him, "But you're coming next year, you know that right?"

"If I have to," Jude laughed joyfully. "Happy Christmas, James."

"Happy Christmas, Jude," James replied before he walked away.

Jude watched him walk away sadly; how was he going to deal with these next few weeks without James? He sighed lightly and walked back to Great Hall where they were serving breakfast for the kids who didn't leave.

He sat down, grabbing toast and jam with his orange juice. Even his meals were going to be boring without someone there to joke around with. He chewed on his toast, gazing around the Great Hall. He grinned when he noticed a familiar face.

He waved to Emma who smiled at him and scooted down the bench to sit in front of him. "Why didn't you go home?" He asked curiously.

Emma smiled once more, "It's my first year at Hogwarts. I told my parents I want to get to know the place before I go home." She tilted her head, staring at him questioningly, "Why didn't you go home?"

Jude fidgeted with his cup of orange juice, biting his lip, "I don't really know how to react during holidays. When I was with my first guardian after my parents died, he didn't let me celebrate any holidays."

"I'm sorry, Jude," Emma whispered apologetically. "That's very sad."

Jude shrugged and gave her a small smile, "It's okay. Though James isn't here either, I'm sure I can get used to Christmas if I needed to."

Emma smiled back once more, "Well, I'm here if you need me."

Jude's eyes lit up as a grin took over his face when a thought entered his mind, "I got just the thing." He stood up from the table, leaving his toast half eaten on his plate. He ran to the other side of the table, grabbing the startled Emma's hand. "Come on."

He laughed lightly as he pulled her with him as he ran out of the Great Hall; he ignored her protests all the way through. Once he stepped foot outside, he exhaled deeply and watched his breath mist in the cold, harsh air. He tugged off his scarf that he put on for show and wrapped it around the surprised Emma's face.

Emma flushed, panting lightly, "What are you doing? You'll freeze to death."

"I doubt it," Jude chuckled, patting the scarf after he tied it. "The cold doesn't very much bother me. I'm immune to it, I guess."

Emma narrowed her eyes at him, and Jude could see the swirl of blue in her bright green eyes. They looked much different with the reflection of the snow in her eyes. He had seen green eyes before, but her eyes were something much different from any colors he had seen.

He patted her shoulders, grinning lightly, "I hoped we could have a snowball fight," He spoke up a bit hesitantly. "I've never had one before. The last time I threw a snowball my guardian threw me into a snow bank and left me there till the next morning."

Emma looked at him aghast as she heard the blue eyed boy recap his misfortune. She bit her red lips, glancing at him as she contemplated. She huffed before smiling at the boy, "Alright, I'll do it."

"Yes!" Jude cheered happily, pumping his fists. "That's great. Thank you, Emma." He took her gloved hands in his bare ones tightly.

Emma shook her head, chuckling, "You're welcome, but don't be disappointed if I mess up. I've only had a few snowball fights with my dad, so I'm not so good. My dad always let me win."

"That's okay," Jude reassured, running out to where the snow was. He grabbed two handfuls and put them together, trying to form a good snowball. He didn't dare use magic because he wanted this to be a good old fight.

He grunted a bit when he felt a hard blow to the back of his head and the snow flying down past his collar. He turned, grinning at the giggling redhead. "I'll getcha!" He threw the snowball and just barely missed by an inch. He was a seeker, not a chaser.

He dodged another one of Emma's perfectly formed snowball and threw another at her. He actually got her dead on in the stomach. He laughed at her grimace and tried to make more quickly.

The match lasted for a long while. More kids who stayed came out to participate in the laughter and enthusiastic shouts. They formed teams and switched off as time went by.

Jude made a bit more friends, especially in other houses as well. He realized that he could have fun without James, but there was still a large part of him that wished that his best friend was there. It would've been better, there would've been more people, and James would've realized how fun Emma actually was when she laughed with everyone.

Everything would be different when everyone came back, and Jude didn't know how to feel about that. For the time being, though, he liked being able to say he had a proper snowball fight.


	9. Checkpoint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life should have checkpoints for when something important happens in your life.

Chapter 9

Jude stared at the ceiling of the Gryffindor common room in immense boredom. It had been a week since the Christmas vacation had started and he was starting to feel the effects of not having James around.

He sighed, getting up from the couch and walking out of the common room. Emma said she would be in the library, finishing her homework before school started again. He would go down there, but not to do his homework. He guessed he would just be looking at the books.

He stretched and groaned as he walked into the library. Like most of the school, it was empty except for the two students who sat at the tables. He wondered if it was like this on regular school days.

He gave Emma a small smile and gestured that he would just be in the next aisle if she needed him. He began to walk down, gazing at the books, trying to find something to read. He was seriously bored out of his mind.

Once he found a book that looked interesting to read, it was something titled _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander, he was brought out of his thoughts by a shadow looming over him. "That's a good book you got there," A deeper voice said above him.

He jumped, startled and turned around quickly to gaze at the newcomer. The older boy was tall, much taller than him, obviously. He had sandy blond hair, pale blue eyes and a sharp nose. He smiled at him and Jude could see a bit of an under bite on him. He was in Slytherin, that much Jude knew since he was wearing his robe and the sigil of Slytherin was on it. There was another sigil, but Jude couldn't figure that one out; just looking at the older boy made the scars on his back burn.

"Great book, actually," The older boy spoke, glancing at the book in the other boy's hands. "I've read it a few times." He then moved his gaze to younger boy and smiled, "Sorry, it seems I'm very bored at the moment."

Jude blinked slowly, "U-uh yeah. I get it. I'm a bit bored myself." He glanced at the book in the older boy's hand. "You're reading about the Wizarding Wars?"

The blond grinned widely, "Oh yes. This book really captures my interest. It talks about how the Wizarding War came to be. I love reading about Tom Riddle and how he tried to gain power."

Jude tilted his head, "Yeah, but wasn't he stopped by Harry Potter? That's what my friends say."

The blond's grin slowly faded into a scowl, "Yes that is true. I have to say, Tom Riddle was a man to be reckoned with. No one was as great as him."

"What about Albus Dumbledore?" Jude piped up questioningly. He didn't get how someone was such an enthusiast of Voldemort. From what he heard from James and Emma, Voldemort and his army of Death Eaters killed so many witches and wizards.

The blond rolled his eyes before putting on a small, tight smile, "You gotta look on both sides of the coin, okay?" He held out his hand, "I'm Lazarus, by the way. Liam Lazarus. I'm a 6th year and a prefect."

Jude tentatively shook his hand, wincing when he felt the scars on his back burn fiercely. "Jude Porter. I'm a Gryffindor 1st year."

"Porter?" Liam mumbled, tilting his head curiously. "That name sounds a bit familiar to me."

Jude perked up eagerly, "Really? You've heard of my last name before? I don't think anyone has."

Liam gazed at him intensely before shrugging with a loose smile, "Maybe I mistook it for Potter. Your names are very similar."

"I guess," Jude muttered. He smiled back, "Thanks for the conversation anyways. I better get back to my friend."

Liam nodded, "Hope you enjoy the book. It really is great."

Jude nodded back as he watched the older boy's retreating back. The scars on his back were cooling down with each step the blond took. It was like he was playing a game, and he knew he had just hit a check point or something just by meeting him.


	10. Near Death Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something big was coming.

Chapter 10

It was two weeks since the incident with Liam. Jude had told Emma and James about it when the other boy had gotten back from his family. Emma told him he might've just been embarrassed and blushing while James said Liam might be someone evil. He explained on how his father had troubles with his scar because he was a horcrux.

Jude also told them how much of a Voldemort fanatic he was which really set the two off. James ranted on how no one should be a fanatic of the dark lord while Emma grimaced at the name of said dark lord.

Jude didn't know what to think of it. All he knew was that there was some higher power in the workings and he was most likely going to be caught in the middle of it.

Now he sat on his broom in his second quidditch match. Gryffindor was against Hufflepuff and they were in the lead 90-30. He needed to find the snitch quickly because he knew how fast the Hufflepuff seeker was. Not as fast as him, but still pretty fast.

He folded his arms over his broom and laid his head on his forearms. He ignored the calls from the spectators. He'd catch the snitch when the time came.

Right now, his mind was in a whirlwind. He really didn't know what he signed up for when he stepped foot in the Wizarding world. He hoped to Merlin that Liam Lazarus didn't turn into the Voldemort to his Harry Potter.

He blinked back to reality when he saw the snitch buzzing by one of the Hufflepuff beaters. He shot off on his broom, his arm outstretched.

 _"Porter has found the snitch!"_ The commentator-a 6th year Ravenclaw girl- exclaimed excitedly. _"The only question is, can he beat his opponent? Beckett is known for being one of the fastest seekers. Will this 5th year's pride get crushed by this 1st year's quick thinking?"_

Jude paid no heed to Beckett and charged onwards towards the snitch. His fingers brushed against the wings of the snitch before he grabbed it. He didn't even get to gloat in his mind about it when something hard slammed into his temple and he was plunged into darkness.

…

_"It's okay, Jude. Daddy's got you. You're okay. You're okay. Nothing's gonna get you as long as I'm here."_

_"Daddy. Daddy. Daddy…"_

…

Jude fluttered his eyes open, staring at the unfamiliar, blurry ceiling. Where was he? All he remembered was going after the snitch before he was thrown into nothingness. Who was that in his dream? He had never heard that voice before.

"Jude?" He heard James whisper beside him.

He turned his head, wincing at the sharp pain that went through his neck to his head. He blinked at James' blurry face. He couldn't see the faces of his teammates, but he could tell who they were by their bright uniforms. He could also make out Emma's red hair next to James.

"W-w-what happened?" He muttered, choking a bit when his brain took a spin in his head.

James sighed in relief when he spoke, "You got hit with a rogue bludger. You fell off your broom from a pretty high up distance but your broom helped cushion your fall a bit. You still hit the floor. You got a concussion from the hit."

Jude blinked once more, trying not to move his head so much, "Did we win?"

The blurs chuckled before Olivia's face came into view. She was smiling widely, but he could partially see the sympathy in her eyes. Not because she didn't feel sorry for him, he just didn't have his glasses on to see clearly. "We won, Jude. You caught the snitch before the bludger hit you. Hufflepuff is actually disqualified the rest of the year because Beckett tried to take the snitch from your hand as you were falling."

"You held it in a vice grip, mate," Fred's voice sounded from one of the blurs.

"That's good," Jude mumbled. He shifted his body on the stiff bed under him. "Can someone hand me my glasses, please?"

Emma's blur shifted to the drawer by his bedside and put the thick, black frames on his face. The blue eyed boy sighed in relief when he could see clearly again. He smiled at Emma gratefully before turning to his teammates, "I'm glad we won. I thought for sure I wouldn't have been able to get the snitch with how fast Stephenson was."

Roxanne ruffled his hair gently so as not to harm him anymore. "You're a great deal better than any seeker, Jude. That's a fact."

Jude smiled lightly, feeling his grogginess come back. He closed his eyes, "Thanks, guys."

"Get well soon, Jude," Niall smiled back, patting the boy's hand. "We're gonna need your greatness at our next game."

Madam Pomfrey came out, shooing everyone, "Visiting time is over. Leave the poor boy to his rest. Quidditch should be the last thing on his mind."

Fred grinned, giving the bedridden boy a thumbs up, "Get better and we'll have our victory party for you."

Roxanne smacked his hand as the team walked out, "You just want to have another party again, Fred."

"The lad deserves it," Fred retorted. "Getting hit with a bludger but still keeping his mind on the game. Boy's the greatest thing to happen to this quidditch team."

Emma turned her attention back to Jude, "Are you feeling any better?"

Jude resisted the urge to shake his head and hummed softly, "Just a bit tired." He tugged on James' robe. "How bad is it, mate?"

James smiled a bit, "How bad does it feel?"

"Like bloody hell."

James chuckled, "You've got a few bruises and a concussion, but other than that, you're fine."

"I'm fine?" Jude sighed, shifting on the bed to help the pain in his neck. "I don't feel fine. That must've been some bludger."

"It was rogue," Emma commented. She frowned, fidgeting with her hands. "The only thing is; I don't think it was a complete accident."

James furrowed his brow confusedly. He put his hand on Jude's forehead so he wouldn't do the same thing. "What do you mean?"

Emma inhaled deeply, almost as if she was preparing herself. "I think someone tampered with the bludger on purpose to take Jude out."


	11. Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't say something about someone without being sure.

Chapter 11

"Are you sure, Emma?" James demanded in a panic after a few moments of tense silence. "You can't just say stuff like that if you're not sure."

Emma bit her lip, glancing around hesitantly. She leaned forward towards Jude since she knew he couldn't lean towards her, "None of the bludgers were tampered with before, and yet when you meet Lazarus, that's when things like this start to happen."

James' eyes lit up with realization, "I told you anyone who was a Voldemort fanatic is nothing but trouble. I bet he messed with the bludger."

"But how did he get to the bludgers?" Jude questioned while his friends looked at him incredulously.

"Wandless magic, Jude," James rolled his eyes. He then put his hand on his chin, contemplating. "You did it too when you were younger. Lazarus must be exceptional in magic to do wandless magic. Even people older than him would still have to use wands to cast spells."

Jude groaned painfully, moving his neck stiffly to try and find a more comfortable spot on his pillow. "I don't wanna think about this right now. I just got hit with a bludger; I don't think I should be thinking for about another week or so."

Emma sighed lightly. She stood up and put her hand on Jude's forehead gently, "Get well soon, okay?"

Jude smiled in reply, not wanting to move his stiff neck in a nod. The redheaded girl smiled back and walked out of the infirmary. James watched her leave before turning back to his friend, "What do you think is going through her head?"

"A lot," Jude mumbled. "It's nice that she's looking out for me." He grinned at James' noise of protest. "You too, mate. You're my best friend, of course it's nice you're looking after me too."

James chuckled, shaking his head. He then stood up as well, grinning down at his friend, "Alright. You best get better when I get back. You might get used to that bed and never come back to the dormitory."

Jude laughed lightly, grinning back at his friend as he walked away. He exhaled heavily, staring at the ceiling thoughtfully.

What was going on? What was going to go on? There was something in the making, and now Jude was a part of it. Lazarus was something on a whole different level, and Jude didn't know if he could compete with that.

He groaned mentally; he'd have to forget school if this was going on.


	12. Let's Have A Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get back to work.

Chapter 12

Though the concussion hadn't gone down fully, Jude was allowed to leave the infirmary, but wasn't allowed to play quidditch until it did go away. While he didn't like the fact that he couldn't play quidditch, he sucked it up and went to his classes.

Professor Flitwick welcomed him back with a smile. Jude was sure he thought the younger male wasn't going to compete against Ravenclaw with his head injury.

Professor Walton congratulated him on the win and excused him from the homework he had missed.

Professor Young, still bitter from the Slytherin loss, gave Jude all the homework he missed and a specific time to finish it. He'd need Emma and James to help him get it on time.

Professor Neal welcomed Jude back with a smile and a nice, relaxing lesson on looking at the stars.

Professor Lamb let James show him all the new moves they had been practicing. Jude was great at them which excused him from the homework he had missed.

Neville excused him from homework and kept asking if he was okay. Jude always answered with a smile. Neville told him he was accident prone when he was Jude's age, so he was just worried.

Professor Alexander seemed like she regretted handing Jude all the stuff he had missed. He didn't hold it against her, he just wished he didn't miss so much of his classes while he was bedridden in the infirmary.

Jude sighed as he set the assignments down at the Great Hall. He felt his arms shake from the exertion he put them through the last 3 hours. He couldn't wait to finally have a nice hot me-

"Porter!" He heard someone shout before said person glomped him.

Jude winced, feeling a headache pulse from his temples. If things kept up like this, he was never going to recover from his concussion. He glanced behind him and forced a grin on his lips, "Oh, Curry. Hey." He glanced behind the tanned boy as well. "Clark and Adams too. What are you guys doing here?"

Jared sat down across from Jude, "We wanted to see how you were doing, mate. A person doesn't get hit by a bludger and come out looking fine and dandy, you know."

"I do know," Jude's lip twitched. "Since I did get hit by one."

Leon rolled his eyes, nudging Jared out of the way so he could sit down as well. "Sorry about him. I'm here to see if you needed help with your work. It seems like a lot."

Jude grinned gratefully at the boy, "Yeah, I sure do. Thanks mate."

Leon and Jude worked on the assignments while Carlos tried to pitch in certain topics. Jared was bored out of his mind trying to entertain himself.

James showed up almost an hour later with Emma by his side. He glanced at his roommates flatly, "And what do I owe the pleasure of you boys doing here?"

Carlos' eyes lit up once they landed on the Potter boy, "Oh, hey Potter. We came to visit Porter since he's recovering from his injuries."

"We're roommates," James deadpanned as he sat down. Emma sat next to Jude, also helping him with his homework. "You see us all the time."

Jared shrugged, "It's not a crime, Potter, to check on our friend."

"It is when you didn't check on the first day," James sneered.

"James," Emma put a hand on his arm, trying to sooth him. "It's fine. Just let them be. Jude doesn't seem to have a problem."

Jude glanced up from his work, smiling slightly at his sulking friend, "Adams' helping me, so I don't mind. The other two are being quiet, so that helps as well."

James huffed before trying to see if he could salvage a snack before supper. Leon sighed lightly, standing up and stretching. "I think that's enough for today, Porter."

Jude nodded, smiling at the other boy, "Thanks, Adams. I have to the end of the week to turn these in, but with your help, I'm almost halfway done."

Leon smiled slightly, "That's good. All I ask now is that you recover, Porter." He began to walk away and waved over his shoulder, "I'll see you in the dorms."

James glared at the other two boys, "Why don't you follow his example?"

Carlos moaned pitifully, standing with Jared, "Tell us how you really feel, Potter. At least Porter is nice about it."

"I don't care, Curry," James rolled his eyes, waving a dismissive hand at them. "Just go on."

The two boys walked away. Jude stared at their retreating backs before turning to James, raising an eyebrow questioningly. The brown eyed boy grinned, "Sorry for acting that way. I just really needed them to leave so I could tell you something important."

Jude tapped his fingers impatiently as he waited for supper to start. He regarded James, "What's so important that you couldn't say to them?"

James glanced around, making sure no one was listening and leaned towards Emma and Jude, "About Liam. I think we should trail him, just to see if he's doing anything like dark magic."

Jude tensed, clenching his jaw, "James, we can't do that. We can't just go on suspicion. Besides, if he is doing dark magic, he could very well kill us if he ever finds us."

"Look," James sighed, rubbing his eyes. "My dad these kinds of things all the time. He, my uncle Ron and my aunt Hermione went on these quests to find Voldemort or something that would lead them to him. It was all to help my dad. You're my best friend, Jude, so I'm going to help you with this. There's a reason your scars burn when you see Lazarus."

Jude frowned, taking off his glasses. He swallowed, "Even though you're my best friend, James, I can't have you getting hurt for my sake. Whether Lazarus is going to start something with me or not, I can't risk you getting hurt." He glanced to the red head next to him, "Or Emma. You both won't be getting hurt because of me."

Emma clutched his hand, smiling reassuringly, "It's our choice. You're not forcing us into anything. Whatever happens to us will not be your fault because we chose to stick beside you."

James grinned in anticipation, holding out his hand, "Well, mate?"

Jude stared at the slightly blurry hand in front of him before putting on his glasses and sighing reluctantly, "Alright, mate. Let's do this."

"Let's have a quest," James cheered.

Jude was just happy supper started only moments after that statement.


	13. Death Eaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death flashed in front of him whether he liked it or not.

Chapter 13

Jude liked to assume that no one in their right mind liked to be woken up at 3 o'clock in the morning. Mostly because he didn't like to be woken up at 3 o'clock in the morning. James was his best friend, yes, but waking him up at such an ungodly hour was not something best friends did. Especially after a day where he had finally won the quidditch cup for the Gryffindor house after 3 grueling hours of playing.

"Jude," James whispered, nudging Jude's sleeping form. "Jude, wake up."

Jude groaned groggily, smacking his friend's hand away, "No, James. I shouldn't be up before the sun. That's not the order of things."

He could practically hear the other boy rolling his eyes before he started nudging him again, "Get up. We're going on a quest. You said you were up for it."

Jude peeled his heavy eyelids open slightly, "Is Emma up?"

"Jude," The red blur in front of him spoke up.

Before the blue eyed boy could even scream, his mouth was covered and his glasses were place haphazardly on his face. He panted harshly, throwing his friends arm off of him and straightening his glasses. "What the bloody hell?"

"We're going on a quest, Jude," Emma whispered, standing from where she knelt by the boy's bed. "We need to go now so we don't get caught."

Jude slapped a hand to his face tiredly, "Alright, alright." He grunted, getting off his bed. He slipped on his jumper and trainers. "Let's go quickly before anyone wakes up. I don't want anyone seeing us."

James winked, holding up a thick cloth, "I got us covered." He threw it over the three of them. Jude blinked confusedly when he could see through it. The brown eyed boy clarified quietly as they began to walk out of the dormitory, "It's my dad's invisibility cloak. He didn't let me take it at first since he thought I was just going to play pranks with it. So when you told me about Liam, I had Lily, my little sister, send it to me through our home owl."

"Are you sure he won't get mad?" Jude didn't think he wanted to see a mad Harry Potter. "Or your mum too?" To hell with a mad Harry Potter, he'd rather see that then a mad Ginny Potter. Mothers were ten times scarier according to his friends.

James rolled his eyes, "My dad has no room to talk. On his first year, he did almost the same thing looking for Voldemort-oh Merlin, Emma. Please stop flinching every time I say his name."

"Sorry."

"Anyways," James continued as they made their way down the stairs. "He did the same thing, so he can't fault me for helping my friends."

"And what about your mum?"

James shrugged, "That's a whole different story. I'll just turn her on my dad."

Jude furrowed his brow confusedly. He took careful steps once they got off the stairs and walked down the corridor. "How?"

"I'll tell her that my dad was going to give this to Albus on his first year at Hogwarts," James explained, and Jude could hear the bitterness in his voice. The blue eyed boy could only imagine how hard it must be for James, having to have a brother who was more loved than he was and feeling like he was worth nothing. Even with Albus being the middle child, it seemed that James felt more like the middle child than the older one.

Jude was knocked out his thoughts when they got to an exit and James held them both back. "What is it?" He looked around frantically, trying to find what had his friend so shaky.

"There," James whispered, pointing to where a small bit of lit was coming. "I think those are leftover Death Eaters."

"Death Eaters?" Jude questioned confusedly. He mentally winced; he felt so stupid talking sometimes.

"They worked for the Dark Lord," Emma explained as they watched the men walk around the fields. "They're wizards gone bad. Aurors took them out pretty quickly after the war and sent them to Azkaban, but some were able to elude them. My guess is that they're still looking for someone to follow."

"Shh," James hissed when he saw a familiar face walk into the clearing.

Jude furrowed his brow, feeling his stomach twist in anguish. What was Professor Lamb doing out here, talking to Death Eaters? He got that the man used to be in the Slytherin house, but didn't James say that not all Slytherins were bad?

"Where's the boy?" One of the masked men demanded.

Lamb looked like he was in tears as he was shaking like a leaf in the wind, "I-I don't k-know. I don't know how I was supposed to take him. What more did you want? I got information on the lad."

"Like what?" The other one questioned.

"He-he-he's an orphan," The DADA professor stammered, holding up his shaking palms as if to calm the dark wizards. "He's be-be-best friends with J-James Potter."

"I don't give two shites if he's friends with James Potter," The dark wizard snarled. "I would care even less if he was friends with Harry Potter himself. The Dark Lord said he wanted Porter and you're going to give him to us."

Lamb's sweat poured down his face fiercely, as did his tears and snot. "I-I can't just take him. Wh-what don't you understand? He's a student and people will realize if he's missing. I tried to get him when I knocked him out with the bludger, but it didn't work. He's too heavily guarded."

"Do you want to anger the Dark Lord?" Masked man hissed venomously. "You're already starting to piss me off, you twat."

"P-p-p-please," Lamb pleaded, clasping his sweaty palms together. "Please, I beg you. I'll bring the boy, just please hold on."

Jude felt himself get lightheaded as his scars burned once more. The only time they ever burned was when-

"That's enough, boys," The eerily familiar voice rang out. Jude swallowed harshly when he saw the blond boy in Slytherin robes walk out onto the clearing.

Liam Lazarus twirled his wand in his hand, smirking lightly. He waved it in Lamb's direction, "We shouldn't expect much from a soft man. He's no Death Eater, that's for sure."

Lamb fell to his knees, his new tears rushing down his face. "Please. Spare me. I'll do your bidding, I promise. Please."

Lazarus stared at him with feigned sympathy before snarling and raising his wand, " _Avada Kedavra._ "

The three first years watched as their DADA professor fall to the ground, lifeless. The blond's eyes then roamed until it landed on their invisible bodies.


	14. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude should've known that when his scars burned, it meant something bad.

Chapter 14

Jude couldn't hear anything over his pounding heart. Lazarus was staring at him, and he was going to kill him since Professor Lamb didn't finish the job. He was breathing harshly, sweating through his shirt while Emma was clutching his sleeve, sobbing silently.

James gripped his shoulder tightly, "We have to go. We have to go now." They broke out into a run, holding the cloak desperately between their fingers.

Lazarus chuckled sinisterly, lashing his wand out, " _Bombarda Maxima!_ "

Jude felt the floor disappear from under him as the three of them flew into the air and slammed down on the floor. The blaring sound of silence deafened him. Jude cursed, his head pounding harshly behind his eyes.

His shaking hand moved towards his wand that was attached to his leg. He screamed to the heavens when he felt pain flare through his hand. He turned his gaze down, seeing an arrow puncturing through his hand.

Lazarus tsked as he walked up with his fellow dark wizards. "Jude, Jude, Jude. You'd think you'd learn after seeing one of your professors die by my hands."

"What the hell are you doing?" Jude spat, holding onto his injured hand. "Why are you doing this?" He glanced to the side, seeing Emma and James unconscious next to him. Emma was bleeding from her head while James' leg was bent at an odd angle.

Lazarus tilted his head thoughtfully, "I guess I have to tell since I am going to kill you."

"You don't have to tell him a thing, boss," One of the death eaters said.

Lazarus held out his arm, placating his fellow dark wizard. "Hold on a bit. He's the boy we've been waiting for." He smiled and Jude felt shudders fly down his spine at the hollowness of it. "You see, Jude, while you may not know a lot about the wizarding world, we know about you and your parents."

"My parents?" Jude breathed harshly, making a discreet grab for his wand.

Lazarus nodded slowly, "Yes, yes, Jude. We also know about your heritage, and that is why we need you. Well, your blood more specifically."

"For what?" The sweating boy demanded fiercely.

"For the rebirth of the Dark Lord Voldemort of course," Lazarus chuckled manically. "He will bring this world to its knees once more. But first, to bring him back, we need you, Ju-"

" _Mucus ad Nauseam!_ " A green shot out, smacking one of the death eaters in the face, causing him to sneeze uncontrollably.

Jude turned to see James standing painfully on his broken leg, holding out his wand determinedly. He pointed it at the next death eater, " _Depulso!_ " The next flew away before he could even bring out his wand.

" _Crucio,_ " Lazarus hissed, casting the dark curse on the Potter boy.

James grunted, trying to hold in his screams as he fell to the floor, convulsing from the pain overflowing in him. "James!" Jude called hoarsely, tears falling with his sweat and spit. "What are you doing? Stop it!"

Lazarus kept his wand pointed at the convulsing boy as he addressed the younger, blue eyed boy, "Just watch, Jude. If you don't surrender yourself to me, you'll find every person you've ever cared about dead."

"Stop it!" Jude sobbed, grabbing his wand tightly. "Stop it." He felt something in his chest roar and his body heat up. "I said enough!"

Flames shot from his wand and hands, attacking Lazarus head on, causing him to stop the spell on James. The blond growled, trying to dodge the flames, " _Incendio!_ "

Jude shouted, fighting back with the same flame power. His arms soon caught fire as he shot them towards the Slytherin wizard.

"I warn you, Porter," Lazarus yelled over the heat of the flames. "You won't get out of here alive."

"I'd like to see you try and stop me now." Jude pushed the flames on. Though he could see the flames licking at his hands, he felt no pain on him.

" _Incendio Duo!_ " The flames from Lazarus' wand became stronger, but only so much. Jude was able to keep them away from his friends. " _Incendio Tria!_ "

Jude struggled to push on, "I said, leave us alone!"

The flames fought at each other, like brothers fighting brothers; no one would win. Jude blinked in surprise when he heard over the pounding of blood in his ears, " _Protego Totalum!_ "

He glanced to the side and watched as Emma struggled to keep the shield up. She held onto James' hand tightly and kept her wand leveled next to Jude. Jude turned his attention back to Lazarus and noticed his flames were an inch away from him, not touching him anymore. He could see Lazarus' lips moving, screaming at him. His flames stopped as he tried to punch through the shield.

The flames on Jude's arms diminished as he dropped them to his sides. Lazarus growled, holding up his wand to break down the shield. The blond glanced up, his face contorting horribly as he stared past Jude. He shouted a spell causing smoke to billow around him.

Jude stared at the smoke dancing in front of the shield. Emma dropped her wand with a gasp, sobbing as she gripped James' hand tighter.

"James!"

"Jude!"

"Children!"

Jude turned his head tiredly, watching the blurry figures of Hagrid, Neville, and the Headmaster running up to them. He laughed hollowly, dropping his wand. He fell to the floor next to Emma, feeling the cool air around them washing over him.

Neville appeared above him, blurry and his face full of worry from what the blue eyed boy could make out. "You're gonna be alright, Jude."

He could barely hear them now. "James, Emma," He whispered through his chapped lips. "James needs help. Help James."

"We've got James," Neville tried to reassure him, wiping his face with a handkerchief. "He's gonna be alright. Emma's fine too. We just need to get you all to the infirmary."

"My fault," Jude mumbled, his head falling to the side. "S'all my fault. I'm sorry. So sorry."

"Jude," Neville called, but the boy was too far gone. "Jude, stay with me."

"My fault. I'm sorry."


	15. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude refused to be the next Harry Potter.

Chapter 15

_Laughter. That's what he could hear. It was a man's laugh, but it was a kind laugh. It was warm as well and made Jude feel at home. "Can you say 'Daddy', Jude?" The man asked with laughter on the edge of his tone._

_"No," An infant's voice replied, giggling._

_The man laughed again, "You really like that word, don't you?"_

_"No," The baby answered again. "No, no, no, no."_

_"Daddy," The man pleaded amusedly. "Just say 'Daddy', that's all I ask for, Jude."_

_"Da…" The man waited on pins and needles. "No."_

_The man's laughter rang out again. "You're a little bugger, aren't you?"_

.

Jude opened his heavy eyelids, staring at the almost familiar, blurry ceiling. He huffed out a labored breath, trying to piece everything together in his mind.

Lazarus attacked them. Professor Lamb was dead. James was tortured. There was a fire fight.

He could hear voices all around him. It sounded like they were fighting.

"I don't want him near my son ever again."

"Harry, don't you think you're being unreasonable?"

"Unreasonable? He put my son in danger. He was tortured and saw someone die. He could've been killed as well. I'm being a parent, and a smart one at that."

"Are you saying my mom was stupid, Harry?"

"What are you going on about, Gin?"

"You're saying that this boy put James' life in danger. My mother could've said the same thing with you and Ron. Yet, she let you stay friends and practically let you into the family. This boy is James' friend, so I think we should let him decide if he wants to keep being his friend or not."

Jude groaned, trying to move his heavy head up. It was worse than when he had first gotten into the infirmary. He felt someone grasp his left hand and sigh in relief, "Jude, you're awake."

He moved his sore head to the voice. He tried to put a smile on his heavy lips, "Emma, are you alright?"

Emma's blur nodded, "I'm fine; just a small head injury from the fall we took."

"James," Jude grunted painfully. "Where's James? How is he?"

He could practically feel the intense waves of hatred coming towards him. "You've got a lot of nerve, boy."

"Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey's voice cut through Harry's swiftly. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave. This poor boy has been through enough, and to have you antagonize him while he's just woken up is unacceptable."

"Pomfrey, how dare you," Harry replied, aghast.

"How dare I?" Pomfrey demanded. "You try to scream and wail at this little boy who has seen death and his best friend being tortured. Do you know how many times you were in this same infirmary for worse things? If you won't be civil, you are going to have to leave."

If Jude had his glasses, he could see the horrible expression Harry had on his face. "Okay, Harry." Ginny patted her husband's shoulder, pushing him out the door. "Just go. We'll be back when James wakes up."

Harry grunted distastefully, storming out of the room. Ginny sighed heavily, rubbing her eyes, "I'm sorry about him. He was very outraged when he heard about what happened to James."

Jude whimpered, trying to move his immobile body. "Is James okay? Where is he?"

He felt Madam Pomfrey's cool hands on his forehead, smoothing back his hair. "Shh, sweet boy. It's alright. James will be fine. He just needs to sleep this off. He'll be fine."

"Glasses," Jude murmured helplessly. Emma reached over, putting his glasses on his face. Now being able to see, he saw Madam Pomfrey on his right side, leaning over him while Ginny was at the foot of James' bed and Emma was in between his bed and James' with a bandage wrapped around her head.

He glanced down at his right hand that laid on his chest, noticing it in a sling and bandaged. Madam Pomfrey moved over to James' bed, "Someone used an arrow-shooting spell. It was hard to take out but it should heal in the next few days."

Ginny smiled lightly, "It's good to see you up and about."

"I'm sorry," Jude whispered, feeling warm tears fall down his face. Emma squeezed his hand comfortingly.

Ginny walked up to where Emma was sitting. She put up her hands, trying to soothe the boy, "No, no. It's okay. Everything's alright. What happened to James wasn't your fault."

"S'right mate," A garbled voice from the next bed spoke. Everyone whipped their heads towards the now awake James. The brown eyed boy inhaled sharply, "Y-you said yourself you didn't want us getting hurt, but we chose to stick by you."

Jude sobbed, feeling Emma tighten her grip on his hand and grab James' in her free hand. James chuckled slightly, turning his gaze to his now tearful mother, "Hi, Mum."

Ginny sniffled, wiping the tears that leaked out, "Hi, baby boy." She sat on his bed, taking his other hand in hers.

"I'm sorry I ended being like Dad," James mumbled tiredly.

Ginny laughed, "More like your Uncle Ron. Your friend here is more like your dad."

Jude shook his head minutely, "No. Please don't compare me to him."

James grinned, "Don't compare my best mate to my dad. That's not right, Mum. Everyone knows Jude would beat Dad any day."

Ginny grinned back, kissing his forehead. She stood from his bed, "I'm gonna go call your father. I'll be back."

She walked out with a smile while Madam Pomfrey went to check on James. "Anything hurt, my boy?"

James smiled politely, "Just a bit tired, Madam Pomfrey, but I think I'll be fine."

"You're lucky the curse didn't run much longer," Pomfrey stated a bit worriedly. "More than that and you'd be really feeling it."

"I'm glad it only lasted that long," James muttered, yawning. "I could feel it in my bones once he started it. What made him stop?"

"Fire," Jude replied quietly. "I shot fire at him and he shot it back. It only stopped when Emma put up a shield for us."

"You kids really are something," Pomfrey commented. "Most of those spells that were used; only older kids can do."

James grinned, squeezing Emma's hand, "We're the best, Pomfrey, and don't you forget it." Jude grinned as well while Emma smiled at both of them.


	16. New Marauders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's nice to think of the future sometimes.

Chapter 16

Jude sat in the Gryffindor common room, staring at the scar on his right hand. It was a bit small and curved on his palm; it looked nothing like the arrow head that had gone through. On the other side of his hand, he had the same shape. It was going to stay with him forever. The reminder that there was something big at play.

As he stared at his hands, he still couldn't figure out why he didn't have the burn scars from the fire that he shot and the fire that Lazarus shot. Was he immune to fire? If so, why did the fire that took his parents leave scars all over his back?

He was startled when he saw another hand smack his away from his vision. He brought his gaze up and stared at James who now stood before him. The brown eyed boy grinned, "Sorry for startling you, mate. I was trying to call you."

"S'fine," Jude shrugged, clenching his fist shut. "What is it?"

James sat next to him on the couch while Emma sat on the other side of him. Jude blinked confusedly when his friend pulled out a parchment, "What's that for?"

James smirked, holding the parchment up, "A sympathy gift. My dad was a bit saddened about what happened to me and wrote a whole letter on how my grandfather and his friends made this map on how to find people. It was useful to them for pranks and for him when he had to deal with Voldemo-oh Merlin, Emma, really?"

"Sorry."

"Anyways, he gave me this magical parchment. It's a map of the school and all of its occupants. It can show us hidden passageways on how to get out of school and how to get to Hogsmeade."

"Hogsmeade?"

James waved his hand dismissively, "Worry about that in our third year. Now," He held up the parchment, "This won't necessarily be for pranks. Emma said she'll only be a part of it if we use it for the greater good." He leaned towards his friend, whispering, "Between you and me, pranks are for the greater good."

Jude laughed as James continued, "We'll need a password or a phrase that only we know so no one else can see what this map contains."

Jude tapped his chin thoughtfully, "How about 'Rest assured that with a heart that's pure, we'll be victorious and not let our hate get the best of us'?"

"Good," James nodded, but his frown was apologetic. "It's a mouthful though. Anything else?"

Emma raised her hands causing James to roll his eyes, "How about 'Don't force people to follow; invite them on a journey'?"

"That's pretty good," Jude commented with a smile.

James sighed, nodding in agreement, "Alright, that'll be it. Now we need codenames."

"How do we come up with those?" Jude asked with a frown.

"With our patronus," James replied with a small flick of his wand. "Before you ask, a patronus is a defensive charm. It's mostly used against dementors or lethifolds because there is no other way to beat them."

"You can use it to send messages as well," Emma continued on for the other boy. "Most witches and wizards are unable to use this spell, but I'm sure we can do it. You just have to think of the happiest memory."

"The happier, the better, my dad always says," James stated with a firm nod.

Emma nodded with him, "A patronus takes form of an animal that represents the caster. It may change depending on if you fall in love with a certain person. It will change the form to represent them; male and female forms of the animal usually mean the people are soul mates."

"And if you're an animagus," James went on, "You're patronus may be the same form. My grandfather's patronus was a stag and when he became an animagus, his form was a stag as well. An animagus is the form of an animal a witch or wizard takes. We can learn it over the summer but it will be hard to try. It'll probably take a year or two."

Jude blinked at the information bombarded on him. He grinned, still overwhelmed, "Well, count me in."

James laughed triumphantly, patting his best friend on the back, "Good. So as soon as we know how to do the spell for the patronus and find a book on animagi, we can start this map up."

"What will we be called?" Emma asked, staring at the map inquisitively.

James put his hands on his hips, puffing his chest out with a grin, "We'll be called the New Marauders. Like the Marauders that came before us with Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail, we'll do this for the good of the people."

Jude coughed awkwardly, "Who are Prongs and the rest?"

James deflated a bit, twirling his wand, "Prongs was James Potter; my granddad. Padfoot was Sirius Black; my dad's godfather. I'm named after him as well. Moony was Remus Lupin. He's technically my uncle only because he was my granddad's best friend and he was a great man. Wormtail was Peter Pettigrew and we don't talk about him. He betrayed my grandparents and let Voldemort get to them…You good, Emma?"

Emma winced lightly, nodding quickly, "Yeah, all good."

"So," Jude blinked, "They were pranksters."

"They were great," James insisted. "They were brilliant and wicked."

"James Sirius Potter," Jude mused with a smile.

James grinned widely, nodding, "My mum named me. It's better than Albus Severus Potter, I'll tell you that."

Jude cringed, "Anything is better than that."

"What's your full name?"

Jude scratched his head, "I think it's Jude Godric Porter. That's what it said in the letters I got from Hogwarts."

James huffed, "You're lucky. That's a good name." He turned to the redhead beside him, "What about you, Emma? What's your full name?"

Emma bit her thumb nail; her eyes cast downward, "Emma Aileen Thorne."

Jude and James exchanged confused glances. James shrugged, "That's not so bad. What are you embarrassed for?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "My initials spell EAT."

Jude gazed at her widely while James snorted before bursting into obnoxious laughter. No one in the common room even glanced their way.


	17. House Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the winner is...

Chapter 17

It was the last day of school and Jude didn't really want to leave. He had made great friends in his time here, he got to play one of the greatest sports and win the quidditch cup for his team, and he got to study things he would have never looked twice at. Sure, he had to now deal with Lazarus coming after him, but that was the small price to pay to have a better life. Anything was better than going back to Piers.

The tapping on a goblet brought his attention to Headmaster McGonagall. She smiled widely at all the students, "Students, it has been a joy spending the year with you all. Now we must bid a goodbye to all of you until we see you again when the new term starts."

James nudged his friend, grinning excitedly, "This is when she talks about the house cup."

"And now as we come to an end, we see which house has the most points to win the house cup," McGonagall began. "With 670 points, Ravenclaw is 4th. With 853 points, Hufflepuff is 3rd. With 966, Gryffindor is 2nd. And last, with 1015 points, Slytherin is in first."

As the Slytherin table cheered loudly, McGonagall tapped her goblet once more to silence them. She narrowed her eyes at the agitated Slytherin students. "That was the total before new viewings came to light."

Everyone began muttering, wondering what was going on. "I reward Emma Throne 20 points for using a very difficult spell to help her friends that were in dire need of saving. That leaves Gryffindor with 996 points."

Jude could practically feel Fred wanting to jump out of his seat when he realized what was going on. McGonagall continued with a smile, "I reward James Potter 20 points for protecting his friend and defeating two Death Eaters which leaves Gryffindor with 1016 points."

Slytherin students started grumbling while Gryffindor students started cheering loudly. McGonagall cleared her throat, gaining everyone's attention again, "And lastly, I reward Jude Porter 20 points for protecting his friends against another dark wizard and showing the Wizarding world that there is danger among us which leaves Gryffindor with the house cup."

The Gryffindor table exploded in cheers; Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw cheered with them as well while the Slytherin table glared at the cheering students.

James shook Jude excitedly as the clothes hanging over the Great Hall changed to Gryffindor's design. "We did it, we did it. I can't believe we won on our first year."

Jude shook his head numbly, "I still don't really know what's going on, but I sure am glad it happened."

Emma ran up and threw her arms around the two boys, hugging them tightly. Her face was so bright Jude had to squint his eyes behind his glasses. "We won the house cup. I'm so happy."

Jude patted her back quickly when he saw her eyes fill with tears, "Hey, now. Don't go crying on me."

James ruffled her hair lightly, keeping his wide grin on his face, "This is just our first year, Emma. We still got 6 more years ahead of us to win the house cup."

"And the quidditch cup," Jude piped up, matching James' grin.

James cheered again, wrapping his arms around Emma and burying his face in her hair, "We'll rule this school."


	18. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end for now.

Chapter 18

"Did you have fun?" Jude broke his stare with the train window and glanced at James who had spoken up. The train ride had been silent for a while and James just wanted to break it; he didn't what conversation came up.

Jude nodded with a small smile, "Even if I didn't think Lazarus would've come after us in all my years of living, it doesn't take away the fact that I love spending time at Hogwarts."

James and Emma smiled as their friend continued. Jude felt his chest swell with an unknown feeling, "I finally found a guardian who took care of me and wanted nothing but the best for me. I met two great people who became my best friends. I got to play the greatest sport in the world and I helped win the quidditch cup for my team. Everyone believed in me and wanted to see me every day." He sniffed, rubbing his eye under his glasses, "I guess, no matter how bad the experience with Lazarus was, it will never take away all the good that came out of Hogwarts."

"I can say the same," Emma spoke a bit tentatively. "When I went to school with regular kids, muggles, I knew way more than they did and sometimes my accidental magic would pop up at the most inopportune times. They didn't call me names or anything, but they avoided me every time they saw me. I didn't have any friends growing up. When I got the letter to Hogwarts, I wondered if I could have friends here."

She giggled, "I didn't expect my best friends to be boys. My father is going to be crazed when he hears about that."

James blushed while Jude chuckled with her. The Potter boy crossed his arms, turning his gaze to the window, "Growing up wasn't as tough as you guys. Though I did have to live life with everyone wanting to know what my dad was doing from when he woke up to when he fell asleep. That was bloody annoying. The only thing that pissed me off growing up was that my father's attention was always on Albus. Everything Albus wanted, he got. They never told him anything and I was the one who always got in trouble. Soon, the rest of my family became like that. The only ones who weren't were my aunt Hermione, my mum and my little sister Lily. I'm glad I had Lily; she's my partner in crime."

At Jude's pout, he amended his statement, "Well, so are you, mate, but you're not always at my house. At my house, it's Lily and me and at Hogwarts, it's you and me. See?"

Jude laughed, "That's fine. Honestly, I'm not too thrilled about meeting Albus next year, but didn't you say there were more of your cousins coming?"

James nodded, "Yeah. My cousin Rose is the same age as Albus. She's my uncle Ron and aunt Hermione's first born. My cousin Molly is coming as well. She's named after my maternal grandmother, and she's really nice. She's the eldest daughter to my uncle Percy and my aunt Audrey."

"And when is Lily coming?" Jude questioned. Since he didn't want to deal with Albus, he wondered how long it would take James' other partner in crime to come along.

James grinned, "She's coming after Albus, thank Merlin. With her comes two more of my cousins; Hugo, Rose's little brother and Lucy, Molly's little sister. Watch out for Lucy though; she's a bit rough around the edges. My mum says it's because she takes too much after my uncle Percy."

"That's a big family, James," Emma commented.

James nodded, "Yep. My grandma and grandpa on my mum's side had 7 kids all together. My uncle Charlie didn't have any kids because he's so invested with his dragons. My uncle Bill married my aunt Fleur and had Victoire, Dominique and Louis. My uncle Percy married my aunt Audrey and had Molly and Lucy. My uncle George married my aunt Angelina and had Roxanne and Fred. My Uncle Ron married my aunt Hermione and had Rose and Hugo. My mum married my dad and had me, Albus and Lily."

Emma tilted her head curiously, "You only named 6 kids. What happened to the 7th?"

James sobered a bit, "My uncle Fred, he was my Uncle George's identical twin. My mum and dad told me he was killed in the war."

"Sorry," Jude said quietly while Emma's eyes filled with unshed tears.

James sighed shakily, shrugging, "I didn't know him. He died before I was born, but I wish I could've met him. He used to make my Uncle George so happy. I heard they were great pranksters together and they even opened their own shop called Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes. It's a joke shop in Diagon Alley. I'll take you guys over if you like. My uncle gives me discounts."

Jude grinned while Emma rolled her eyes. James frowned, "It's cool. Just wait till you see it."

The train came to a stop causing them all to perk up excitedly. They all grabbed their belongings and ran towards the exit of the train. Jude exhaled shakily once he got off the train and gazed around.

"James," He heard James' mother call happily.

James patted his friend's shoulder before running towards his family. Jude watched as Ginny wrapped her son up in a tight hug and kissed his head multiple times. The blue eyed boy laughed to himself when he realized how embarrassed James was.

"Daddy!" Emma ran past him and went into a dark haired man's arms. The man smiled widely and lifted the girl in the air, twirling her around. Emma's laughter rang out through the whole train station.

"Jude?" Said boy turned and smiled at Hannah Longbottom. She smiled back at him, but he could see concern in her eyes.

"Hannah," Jude began before he was crushed in a bone hug. His breath hitched when his chest swelled for the second time that day and he felt tears sting his eyes. This is what it felt like to be cared for; to be loved.

He felt hand comb her hands through his messy hair, "Oh, Jude. I was so worried when Neville told me what happened to you. Are you okay?"

She let go of him and started examining his hand to see his scar. Jude sniffled, feeling warm tears fall down his face, "M'fine, Hannah. Honest."

She pulled him in a hug again and he didn't bother to wipe his tears. He was really starting to like hugs now.

Like he had told James and Emma, it didn't matter about what Lazarus was trying to do. Nothing could take away the greatness that Hogwarts had brought him.


End file.
